Bonded For Life
by ev11235813
Summary: Imagine a world where magic is as much a part of your daily life as going to school or work. Our favourite duo live in this world! After fate reunites them, they are confronted with a future that is both uncertain and unpredictable as they have to get used to power and the responsibility that comes with it. AU, though many similar elements. Definitely Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Magic is real! Over 99% of humans have some sort of magical ability though they can differ at their levels of control.

All magic users, or Magi as they are known, have a power that falls into one of the four ancient elemental groups. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Most Magi, over 80%, have only low levels of power that are of little use in day-to-day life. They will, for example, be able to dig a small hole, cause a light breeze over a small area, control but not start a small fire and cause waves on a small pond. They will as well be more attuned to their element, be able to tell when others of their element are around and bond more easily with others of their same element. Magical abilities are not inherited and the types of powers of the parents have no bearing on the types of powers of their children.

Of the remaining 20% of Magi, over 60% are moderately powerful and have far more control over their elements though they still cannot start fires or otherwise bring their elements into existence. The authorities always try to identify these more powerful Magi as early as possible so they can be taught to control their abilities.

Of the remaining Magi, over 99% are far more skilled than the others and for their own safety, as well as for others, need to be taught how to handle their powers as they have almost total control over their elements. Although they still cannot create their elements, there is almost nothing they can't do within their elements over a small area. Since this level of power tends to run in families, the Council of Magi can easily keep a close eye on them.

The remaining Magi are true masters of their elements and there is literally nothing they cannot do. They can even make their elements appear, as if from nowhere. These individuals are very rare and it is imperative that they are identified early as the only way for their powers to be successfully controlled is for them to be bonded to another Magi of similar age and same power level. For those who are, for some reason, unable to be bonded, they face a life of isolation with no direct human contact as their power could literally kill anyone who tries.

On top of their primary magical abilities, about 1/3 of all Magi have a secondary ability that is always of the same skill level as their primary ability. Some have a secondary power that is another primary element. So you can get a Water Magi who is also a Fire or Earth Magi. This can cause confliction, but since the level of power is usually low, there are mostly no problems. Though if the Magi is more powerful, the Magi is instructed with along with others of their peers. Some of these Magi have a secondary ability that is of a diverse skill, though these are much rarer and are always looked after by the Council of Magi.

In addition to their magical abilities, about 10% of Magi have an innate Talent that is far more useful in their daily lives. Talents are as diverse as those who have them, though they do fall into a number of discrete groups. When a Magi child develops their Talent, they are mentored by another from their group to enable them to harness their Talent to its full effect. There are the Makers, those who Talents centre on building things, from houses and other buildings, all the way to jewellery and ornaments. Watchmakers and Jewellers may have this Talent. Then there are the Seekers, those whose Talents centre on searching for things, from people to lost items. Many members of the police and other law enforcement have this Talent. Then come the Healers, those whose Talents centre around the control of pain and the treatment of injuries in both man and animal. Most are found in the medical profession. Another group are the companions. These are those whose Talent enables them to bond with either individuals or groups of humans, or in rare cases, animals. Many with these Talents tend work in therapy or social work. The final group are the Unaligned. These rare individuals have a Talent that does not fit into one of the other groups. These Magi are usually mentored by either a family member or by someone who is trained to assist them.

In extremely rare cases, you will get a Magi child that develops complete mastery of two magical abilities as well as a fully honed Talent. These individuals are always bonded to another to help their control and will, due to the rarity of their abilities, invariably have huge political as well as magical power. For this very reason, the elite of the Magical community, try to organise marriages to try and breed power into their families. Therefore, when their powers develop, all children are presented to the council so that the correct actions can be taken.

As magic is prevalent, those people who never develop any magical ability tend to find themselves marginalised and find it much harder to pursue a normal life. Despite the existence of strict Anti-Discrimination laws that apply to all aspects of life, those who are public about having no magical ability, tend to find it harder to get and keep jobs as well as pursue relationships. This has led to a culture of those who have no ability to keep it a secret. This is easier than it appears as there are also laws about magic in public without the proper authority.

The governments of each country on earth, although they tend to differ depending on the culture, are usually split in two. In the United Kingdom there is the Prime Minister, the House of Commons and the House of Lords. These are responsible for all Non-magical laws and governance. The magical side is led by the Royal Family who head the Magi Court and all magical decisions are made by the Council of Magi. The Magi Court is made up of magical families, most of whom have had seats at Court for centuries. Occasionally others are invited to join, but the court does not hold any real power any more. The Council of Magi is made up of representatives of all magical families. All the older families represent themselves and there can be a lot of political manoeuvring when the lesser families try to form alliances to increase their power. A lesser family cannot be cast out by one of the older families, but they can choose another family to represent them. In the United States, there is a similar governmental setup. The non-magical side is similar to the world we know. They have a President and the two houses of Congress. As with the UK, they are also hampered by the fact that they are prohibited from legislating anything that involves magic. So while they are technically in charge, they still must refer to the Magi Council in all magical matters. The US Magi Council is almost identical to its counterpart in the UK and politics plays just as big a part with the various families vying for power with each other. The US Magi Court, is also virtually identical to the one in the UK, except it is headed by the Chancellor, who is elected for a 5 year term, rather than the Monarch who inherits the title.

The US has strict rules regarding magical ability. So when a Magi's ability begins to develop at about age 6 they are taken to the Magi Council where their abilities are measured. Most are returned to their families, with those who need further instruction are assigned a teacher. For those who need Bonding, they are introduced to others of their own age and power level in the hope that they can be Bonded, though this is far from certain. Some of the more powerful families try to manipulate this by forcing a Bonding between their children, though this is a dangerous thing to try and more than one child has been killed or seriously injured during an attempt to do this.

If, for some reason, a child is unable to be bonded, then they forfeit certain of their rights. They are unable to represent their families at Court or take a seat on the Council, they have to be careful about interacting with others and often cannot even touch anyone else. If they are lucky enough to develop a Talent, this will be unaffected by their magical problems so they should be able to use it to live a relatively normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

It was a bright sunny day in early May and a small group of 6-7 year olds, along with their parents gathered in one of the larger rooms in the testing area. They were towards the end of the long and laborious testing procedure that all Magi children went through around the age of 6. All these children had been identified as powerful with dual abilities and their parents were hoping that they would be bonded.

Most of the children knew each other as they were all part of the same part of society. All except one, a girl of Italian-American heritage, long messy brunette hair and with a clear south Boston accent. Most of the other children ignored her as they tried to see if they could be bonded. The only one not snubbing the Brunette was a petite Blonde who was also on her own. When the Brunette saw that there was another on their own, she screwed up her courage and went over to her. She held out a hand that was covered in an old, brown leather glove.

"Hi I'm Jane." The Brunette said, smiling at the Blonde.

"Hello Jane. My name is Maura." She Blonde replied excitedly, extending her own gloved hand, though hers were obviously brand knew and made of white kid.

Maura had been standing there rather nervously as she did not really know anyone, even though her Mother had said she should speak to Garett, who was the nasty boy who had tried to push her over. She was very surprised when another girl came over. She had seen the girl before but was too shy to speak to her. She had just been trying to gather her courage when the girl had come over to her.

Jane on the other hand, was fed up with all the snobby types who thought they were better than everyone. She had not been planning to speak to anyone when she saw Maura. She didn't like to see someone looking to alone, so she thought that maybe they could be friends or maybe even Bond, just as her Nonna had said.

The two girls chattered a bit about their schools and what they did. Jane learned that Maura did Ballet and liked books. Maura learned that Jane was good at sports and played the piano.

After about half an hour, one of the supervising Magi came over. He could see the two little girls were getting on so he decided to administer the first test.

"Would you both please remove your right glove for me girls?" He asked, standing to one side.

Both Maura and Jane nodded, having both been told by their parents to obey the Council staff. Slowly they both removed their right gloves. Jane struggled a bit as she was left handed. Soon they both stood there, holding their right gloves in their left hand.

"Right I need you both to reach out and place your right hands together, palm to palm." He instructed.

Both girls nodded again and slowly reached out their right hands toward each other. As they came close, both girls braced themselves in case there was an adverse reaction. As their palms met, both girls closed their eyes and it was only after they had been touching for a few seconds, that they opened their eyes and looked first at each other, then at the Magi.

"Well it seems you are at least basically compatible." The Magi said with a smile. Why don't you see if you can maintain contact for a little while." She said, before heading over to another group.

Jane looked at Maura and smiled.

"It feels so good to be able to touch someone again, It's been ages since my magic happened and I had to start wearing gloves and no-one could come near me." She said, beaming at the thought.

"Me too. I was only just 6 when my magic developed and that was months ago. Not that anyone really interacted with me before, I just want to be able to live my life. I want to be a doctor. How about you?" Maura asked.

"I want to be a 'tective and catch bad guys." Jane replied. She then looked at Maura nervously. "D'you think. I mean would you mind if I gave you a hug? Ma used to hug me all the time but she hasn't been able to since my magic appeared. I used to think it was annoying, but now I miss it.

Maura looked at Jane in shock. She had never had a hug from anyone that she could remember. Certainly not her parents. She wondered what it would be like.

"If you want to Jane." Maura replied. She had barely got the words out when Jane enveloped her in a bear hug. There was no reaction and both immediately felt safe.

They stayed like that for a while, both enjoying the sensation, until another of the supervisors came over.

"Well it seems like you can do extended contact. What you need to do now is meet up a least a few times a week over the next month or two until both you and your families are certain that you want to be bonded. When you settle this, we will get you back to complete the final test and arrange the ceremony." She smiled at the two girls, "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"My Ma is over there." Jane said, indicating the seat where her Mother was sitting, beaming at the sight.

"What about yours?" She asked Maura.

"They are not here. My Mother had an art exhibition so my Nanny brought me, she is over there." Maura said, indicating a woman who was sitting on her own in one corner.

"Hm, not exactly protocol but we'll have to make do." She frowned at the thought before waving both women over.

When they arrived, she addressed them both.

"These two have all the markings of a successful bond pair. In order to help make it work, they need to spend some time with each other so each can really get to know the other. Then in a month or so, if a Bonding is agreed, we will get them both back here, perform the final test and arrange the ceremony. What I need you to do now is exchange contact details so you can arrange to meet up." She finished, before handing each woman a slip of paper so they could fill their address and contact phone number on each. Once they were done, they swapped slips. Then, after the girls had a final hug with a promise to call that evening, they both left. Looking forward to the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One – 30 years later.

Jane Rizzoli, a senior detective in the Homicide division of the Magical Crimes department of the BPD, entered the elevator of HQ and made her way up to the 4th floor. She was dressed in her usual work attire of black trousers and blazer and a plain button down shirt. The only thing out of place was that, despite the warm weather, she was wearing a pair of black leather gloves.

She exited the elevator and made her way across the Magi-Crime Homicide bullpen and knocked on the door of her Lieutenant's office.

"Come on in." A muffled voice called from inside and Jane opened the door and entered the cramped office, closing the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" She asked rather grumpily as she had been out late chasing a suspect and she had not yet had chance to have any coffee that morning.

"Yeah Rizzoli, take a seat." Sean Kavanagh said from behind his desk, waving at the empty seat across from him.

Jane sat in the seat and looked at her boss with her eyebrows raised, wondering what was going on that she had been called in rather than called straight to a crime scene.

"We've got a suspected Pyromancer on the loose. Four fires in the last week. I need you to go over to the latest scene and cast fresh eyes over it. Korsak is already out there with the new guy, Detective Frost. We've also been assigned a new ME, so you'll meet her at the scene too." Sean said, looking keenly at the woman across from him.

"What's going on Sir? You can't have dragged me all the way down here just to tell me this. If that's it, you would have called me and I could have gone straight there.

"You're right Rizzoli. I need you to prepare yourself. The scene is gruesome and will probably trigger some memories." He replied, looking slightly nervous but not flinching.

Jane returned his gaze, immediately getting what he meant.

"Then I'd better get to it. Where's it at?" She asked.

"Here you go." Kavanagh replied, handing her a slip of paper.

Jane took the paper, nodded at her boss and left the office. She headed straight back the way she had come, collected her car from the basement car park and drove to the location in an upscale Boston neighbourhood.

She pulled up near the scene and after signing in, she went over to where Korsak was standing.

"What have we got?" She asked her long-time friend and former partner.

"Kavanagh didn't tell you?" He replied in some surprise, looking at her nervously.

"Nothing definite, he just said I would recognise it.

"Well take a deep breath and make sure you take a step back if you have to." Korsak said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Korsak. Where is it?"

"Follow me." He said, turning and leading her through some trees and into a clearing.

Jane could immediately see fire damage, but the layout of the scene brought back memories that Jane wanted to leave hidden in the depths of her memory.

There were two bodies, both charred beyond recognition and the layout was instantly familiar. Taking a deep breath, she turned back to Korsak. Ignoring the woman who was kneeling beside one of the bodies.

Is he out? Did Hoyt escape?" She demanded, barely keeping her famous temper in control.

Korsak gulped and held both hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Relax Jane. He is still inside. I called the prison myself that the guards confirmed that he was still in his cell." He replied, having clearly expected the question.

At his reply, Jane visibly relaxed.

"Ok, so this is either a copycat or a wannabe!" She said, nodding at Korsak before turning back and walking over to where the unfamiliar woman was still kneeling beside one of the bodies.

"I take it you are our new ME?" She asked as she approached.

The woman, a petite blonde wearing very expensive clothes, got up and turned around, brushing herself off as she did so.

"That's me Detective. I'm Dr Isles…." The woman seemed to be struck dumb as she laid eyes on Jane. She then schooled her features into a emotionless mask and said nothing more.

"What?" Jane asked, seeing the Doctors face close down.

"Nothing Detective." The ME's tone was clipped and professional. She then turned her back on Jane and headed back to the body.

Jane turned to Korsak, her left eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"No idea. She wasn't exactly chatty before you got here but she was polite and she did introduce herself. Have you met her before?" He asked.

"I don't think so. What was her name again?"

"Dr Isles. I didn't get her first name. In fact, I don't think she mentioned it. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, now I know that Hoyt is not involved. I don't recognise the name, maybe it'll come!" Jane replied, her brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"Ok then. I'll be here if you need me." Korsak replied.

Jane nodded and made her way over to where the ME was kneeling again.

"What can I do for you Detective? The ME asked in that same emotionless tone and without turning round.

"I was going to introduce myself." Jane said, still trying to figure out what had caused the change she had witnessed.

"I'm perfectly aware of who you are Jane Rizzoli! Now if you don't mind, I'm very busy so please can you leave me in peace!" The Doctor replied, still not turning round.

This annoyed Jane.

"Ok, I know that I can piss people off but I've barely said anything to you. Let's start with how you know my name?" Jane asked, keeping her errant emotions strongly in check.

The ME got up at this and turned to face Jane, her hands on her hips.

"Are you saying that you don't remember me?" The ME demanded, her face still a mask.

"As far as I know we have never met. But since I only know your last name I may not remember it. Can I at least have your first name? Then I might remember when we met before." Jane said, still keeping a firm reign on her emotions.

"It's Maura!" The Doctor replied, her own emotions now barely held in check.

It was now Janes turn to react. As soon as the ME said her name, Jane seemed to lose all control of her emotions. Her face darkened, her eyes turned black and they looked menacingly at the blonde Doctor.

It was Maura's turn to take a step back, this time in fear.

Luckily for the ME, Korsak had been listening and he came over and put a hand gently on Jane's shoulder.

"Calm down Janie, let's get you out of here." He said in a calm soothing voice before steering the almost out-of-control woman in the direction of her car. Before they had gone five paces he turned to the still frozen ME.

"I don't know what you said to her Doc, but I suggest you take a step back and stay out of Jane's way until she calms down. She's an Un-Bonded dual Master with a temper. I'm sure you are aware of how dangerous that can be." He said and without waiting for a reply he steered Jane back to her car and drove them back to the precinct.

When they arrived, Korsak got Jane into the break room before calling down to the precinct café.

"Ange, it's Vince. Can you come up here, Jane's on the verge of losing it. I've never seen her this bad." He said down the phone to Janes Mother who ran the café.

"On my way." Angela Rizzoli replied, hanging up the phone and heading straight up to the 4th floor. Hoping that she could help her stubborn Daughter and wondering what had set her off this time.

A few minutes later Angela arrived and went up to where Korsak was standing.

"What happened?" She asked, having known Korsak for years, she knew he would not have called her unless the situation was serious.

"I'm not sure. Jane went to introduce herself to the new ME and the Doctor started behaving like she was all wound up. She seemed to know Jane but Jane had no idea of who she was. The Doc told Jane her full name and that's when Jane lost it. I brought her straight back here.

"What was the name?" Angela asked. Wondering what it was about this Doctor that had got her usually level-headed Daughter so upset.

"Maura. Dr Maua Isles. Does that name mean anything to you?" Korsak asked.

"Oh my God! Maura Isles was the little girl who Janie met when she went for testing. I hoped they would be Bonded as they would make contact with each other and she seemed so nice. But after we all went home, Janie called the number we had been given every day for the next two months. After getting no joy, she called every week or so for a year or more. This Maura was never in when Janie called and she never called back. Eventually the girls' parents told me that their Daughter had no interest in Bonding with Janie so she stopped calling. I've never seen her so crushed. We tried to find someone else, but the few people who tried got quite badly hurt when they tried to make contact. Go get Frankie, he'll cheer her up. While I go down and find Ms Hoity Toity!" Angela spun around as Vince made the call and headed straight to the Morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Two.

By the time Angela made it to the Morgue, her temper had risen further. She stormed through the main doors and came immediately face to face with Maura, who had just arrived back from the scene herself and was waiting for the bodies to arrive.

It took Angela a few seconds to recognise Maura, but when she did, she took several quick paces until she was in the ME's personal space and thrust her head so it was mere centimetres from the Doctors.

"I take it you are Maura Isles?" She demanded, her eyes fixed on Maura's.

"Yes I am." Maura replied. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've been introduced!" She replied, starting to feel threatened so she began to back up. She knew that her own power could be set off if she did not maintain control of herself.

"How dare you come here after what you did to my Janie!" Angela almost screamed at her. "Do you have any idea what your actions did to my Daughter!" She continued, barely keeping herself under control.

Maura immediately saw the similarities between Angela and Jane and was about to reply when the older woman continued.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave here and never return! I swear to God that if I even see you again I will not be responsible for my actions!" Angela said, tears pouring down her face. Unable to stop herself crying, she stormed out of the Morgue and left Maura to feel like she had just survived a storm.

After taking a few breaths to calm down and stop herself shaking, Maura told her staff to store the bodies for autopsy before wondering what to do next.

She had been told by Lieutenant Kavanagh to come and see him if there was any problems, but she did not want to go up to where Jane or her Mother might be. So she went into her office and called Kavanagh's number.

"Kavanagh!" The Lieutenant answered.

"Lieutenant, it's Dr Isles. I was wondering if you could come down to my office, I need to speak to you about one of your officers." She said, deliberately keeping her voice neutral.

"Of course Doctor. I'll be right down." Kavanagh replied, having heard about the incident at the crime scene from Korsak and figured that Angela would have defended her Daughter. He also wanted to get the Doctors perspective and she seemed as damaged as Jane was. He hung up the phone and made his way past the break room where Angela and Frankie were trying to keep Jane calm and down to the Morgue. Soon he was knocking on the Doctor's office door.

"Come in!" Maura responded to the knock and looked up from behind her desk as Kavanagh came in.

"What can I do for you Doctor?" Sean asked as he sat in the chair on the other side of the ME's desk.

"I need to let you know that I have been physically intimidated by Jane Rizzoli and threatened with physical harm by her Mother." Maura said. She was torn as she hated telling tales, but she needed to know what was going on as none of the actions of the Rizzoli's made any sense.

"What happened?" Kavanagh asked, concerned that there may be bigger problems than he thought.

"I had just got back from the crime scene when Mrs Rizzoli came storming in, shouted at me wanting to know if I knew what I'd done before telling me to leave if I knew what was good for me. Before I could say anything she left, leaving me rather shaken." The strange thing was, she was telling the truth, at least as far as she knew it. But as far as I know, I have done nothing to them. On the contrary, it is they who did me harm!" Maura replied, still fighting her emotions and fiddling with her necklace.

"Ah so Angela did know!" Sean remarked. "So it is true that you and Detective Rizzoli have met before?" He asked.

Maura, somewhat surprised by the question, nodded before replying.

"Yes it is. We were both identified as children with having powerful magic so we were placed in selection for Bonding. We paired up and we were found to be an early match. We were sent home and advised to get to know each other better. My parents tried to arrange contact but Jane's family rejected it. So I was taken away and they tried to bond me with a family friend, several times over the years actually. I never heard from Jane again." The ME said, struggling to keep her own emotions in check.

Sean frowned at the Doctors story. He then looked at Maura with her eyebrow raised.

"Well that's not the story Angela tells. I recommend that before you push this, you speak to her again. I'll go with you if you want to make sure nothing happens. But you both have different versions and the truth is probably different from what you believe it to be." He said in a measured tone, hoping Maura would agree.

"Very well Lieutenant. I will give them a chance to explain but I also need a chance to speak as well."

"Of course. Now if you'll follow me, we'll go back upstairs." Sean said, getting up and leading the way out of the office and back up to the 4th floor.

When they reached the bull pen, they saw the Rizzoli matriarch trying to get into the break room, with Vince standing in her way. Frankie seemed to have disappeared. At the sound of the footsteps, Angela turned round and saw Dr Isles. She was about to go storming over but Vince held on, preventing her from going anywhere and Sean held up his hand.

Angela." Sean said in a calm voice. "I have just been talking to Dr Isles and she is rather upset by both your and Jane's behaviour. She has told me her version of how she and Jane first met and it is somewhat different from the version you told me. Why don't you tell her what happened after you and Jane got home from selection?" He finished in a soothing tone.

Angela glared at Maura but nodded.

"Very well. When we came home, Janie was so excited that she had met someone whose hand she could hold without gloves on, that she talked non-stop about it for the rest of the day. She called the number you gave us right after dinner. Some English man answered the phone and told her that you were unavailable. She was a bit upset, but I managed to cheer her up by saying that you might go to bed early. She called you again the next day and the same man answered the phone and said you were out. She called every day for about the next two months and every time the same English voice answered and said you were either out or unavailable. At the end of the two months, your Mother answered the phone and immediately asked to speak to me. She told me in no uncertain terms that you had no interest in Bonding with my Daughter and that you were to be Bonded with Garrett Fairfield. Jane was shattered but she still hoped you could be friends. So she called every month or so for a year or more, still not getting to speak to you. She eventually gave up and withdrew into her shell. She has not spoken of you or the incident since. We tried to get her bonded to several others, but everyone who tried ended up at least thrown across the room, one or two ended up in hospital. Eventually we were told to stop and had to put rather extreme measures in place to keep everyone else safe. Especially when Jane loses her temper." Angela finished, still looking daggers at Maura.

Maura gasped at this.

"Garrett Fairfield?" She spluttered. "My parents have tried to push us together several times over the years, each time he was hurt more than the time before. The last time we tried, just after I was done with medical school, I nearly killed him. My parents always said that since Jane didn't want to know, I should try and Bond with someone so I could take the family seat at Court. I remember asking both my parents as well as our butler – the English man Jane spoke to – every day if Jane had called and they always said no. I was eventually told to stop asking." Maura paused, her anger seething but now focused in another direction. "I appears that I have been misled, I need to speak to my Mother!" She finished, preparing to head back to the morgue.

"Wait, please Dr Isles." Angela said, having calmed down. "Before you do, please go and talk to Janie. She needs to know what happened and that you were not to blame." She finished, looking pleadingly at the ME.

Maura looked at Angela in surprise.

"Are you sure is should be me?" She asked. "I mean that we did not get off to the best start and when I last saw her she was so mad her eyes changed colour!"

Angela nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. You are the only one who has ever been able to get through to her. Even as a kid she was closed off. The only time she opened up was with you at the selection. That's what made it so hard for her when she thought you didn't want to know." She stated firmly.

Maura gulped.

"Well if you're sure I'll give it a go." The Doctor steadied herself before opening the door to the break room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three

Maura entered the break room and closed the door behind her.

The sight before her broke her heart. Jane was laying on the couch with her feet tucked up and her wild mane of hair was covering her face.

"Go away Ma!" Jane's gravelly voice grunted from beneath her hair.

"It's not your Mother Jane. It's me, Maura. I have something to tell you. I know I had a go at you earlier but that was only because I had been told something very different to what your mother just told me. As far as I was aware, you never called and that was what made me angry. I am planning to speak to my Mother to get to the bottom of this." Maura paused, her eyes fixed on the motionless form in front of her.

A few moments passed before Jane began to stir. She slowly sat up and Maura could see red-rimmed eyes peering through the brunette curls. All the anger that Maura had seen before had been replaced by pain and sadness.

As if on auto-pilot, Jane removed her left glove and held her hand out with the palm facing the Doctor. She did not say anything, just kept her eyes fixed on Maura.

Maura slowly took off her right glove and reached her hand towards Jane's. Soon their fingers touched and nothing happened. As soon as they both felt the touch, both women let out the breath they had both been holding.

Jane was the first to smile and before Maura knew what was happening, Jane had enveloped her in full hug. Maura, although slightly intimidated by this, returned the hug with tears in her eyes. Neither woman had been hugged properly since they were last together when they were children. So they both just stood there in each other's arms, enjoying the sensations.

After a while Maura gently extracted herself, but reached out and took Jane's left hand in her right.

"I need to speak to my parent's Jane. Then we need to speak to the Council. It seems that it is not too late for either of us. Though I have never heard of anyone our age being Bonded before. Who represents your family on the Council and at Court Jane?" Maura asked, looking into Jane's chocolate brown eyes and seeing nothing but warm affection returned in their depths.

"Dunno." Jane replied, scratching her head with her free hand. Not rally caring about anything else as long as Maura still held her hand. "Nonna used to do both, but she died about ten years ago. I think that I was supposed to take over but I can't coz I'm not Bonded." She finished, still staring into Maura's hazel eyes that glinted greenly as the Doctor thought hard.

"You have your own House?" Maura asked in shock, have never met a member of a ruling house before, as she had not been allowed to attend the Council meetings or go to Court.

Jane shrugged.

"Ma!" She called out, still no breaking eye contact.

The door opened and Angela entered, immediately noticing that the two women were holding hands and gazing at each other. She smiled broadly but responded in a calm voice.

"Yes Janie, what is it?" Angela asked.

"Maura wants to know who represents our family on the Council and at Court Ma." Jane said, not even looking at her Mother.

"Our family is one of the oldest in the United States. We have had a seat on the Council since it was founded. Our family is also one of the founding members of the Magi Court. However we have been without a full representative at either since my Mother-in-Law died. Ever since, my Husbands older Sister, who is the most powerful member of the family, has attended the Council as an observer, but she has no vote as she is not powerful enough to grant her full rights. She also attends Court, but can do nothing there either." Angel said with more than a trace of pride in her voice. "Janie was supposed to take over from her Nonna but since she is not Bonded, she was unable to take up her duties.

"I wonder if my Mother realised what she was doing when she prevented us from Bonding?" Maura said almost to herself, her face in a slight smirk. "I've got to go and get this mess sorted out Jane. Do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" Maura asked, realizing she wanted to spend as much time with Jane as possible.

"Oh no you don't!" Angela interrupted. "You are both coming over to my house. I'm going to throw you a party. I'll see you at 7pm sharp!" She finished.

"If you insist!" Maura said, while Jane simply rolled her eyes but nodded her head in agreement. "Now I've got to go and make a phone call. I'll see you later Jane." She let go of Jane's hand with reluctance and tore her eyes away from Jane's and exited the break room, heading for the elevator.

As soon as Maura was out of the room, Jane rounded on her Mother.

"Way to be discrete Ma! Try not to smother her, she's probably not used to a huge family like ours." Jane almost shouted at her Mother.

"I'm not. But if you two plan to get Bonded, you'll have to spend a lot of time together." Angela beamed, seeing her Daughter defend this woman was like seeing the old Jane back again and that thought alone made her very grateful to the blonde Doctor. "Now don't be late, and try and dress up a bit." She finished, almost squealing in pleasure.

"Enough Ma!" Jane said, getting out while she still could. She put her left glove back on and went over to where Korsak was standing with a grin on his face. She practically dragged him over to their desks so they could start the search for the Pyromancer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Four

Maura went back to her office, picked up her desk phone and dialled a number from memory. While she waited for an answer, she sat down behind the desk and probably for the first time in her life, leaned back in her chair.

"Hello?" The familiar well-bred tones of her Mother came clearly through the earpiece.

"Hello Mother." Maura said, keeping a firm hold on her emotions as she wanted to make her Mother explain everything.

"Maura Darling! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Constance Isles asked as her Daughter rarely called her.

"Well you could start Mother, by telling me why you condemned me to life of misery and isolation by lying to me. You told me that Jane, the girl I was matched with, was not interested in getting to know me nor Bonding with me!" Maura said, her tone icy.

"Well…" Constance paused, uncertain how to reply and wondering how Maura found out about their plan to Bond with the Fairfield's. "She was not good enough for you. Besides, the Fairfield's are close friends and Garrett was such a good fit!"

"A good fit!" Maua gave a humourless laugh down the phone. "I nearly killed him the last time you tried to force a Bond. Besides, what made you think that Jane was not good enough?" She asked, her tone soft and dangerous.

"Did you hear the way that Jane girl spoke? She is clearly not in our circles. You were meant for better things!" Constance said with an air of superiority in her voice.

"Well you obviously didn't do your homework Mother!" Maura replied with a genuine chuckle. "If you had, then you would know that Jane is a Rizzoli and being an expert on the families in the Court and Council circles, I take it you have heard of them?"

"A Rizzoli?" Constance replied in a shocked voice. "That's not possible. How did I not know this? It can't be true! What brought this up?" Constance began to panic at the thought of being so badly wrong.

"Jane is now a Detective with the Boston Police. I met her today when I started my new job. The first thing I did was have a go at her for not calling as she promised. However, I was soon corrected by her Mother. Apparently Jane was supposed to take over her family seat on the Council and take her families position at Court but since she is still Unbonded, she has been unable to do so. We will discuss your deplorable and selfish actions in more detail when I see you next. All I want to do now is to let you know that I will be asking Jane if she is still interested in Bonding. Though by the hug we gave each other earlier, I suspect she is just as interested as I am. We will then petition the Council to allow it. If they ask why it took so long, I will refer them to you." Maura finished and took a deep breath of two to calm herself down.

"Are you sure you want to rush this Maura? And are you certain you don't want to try and Bond with Garrett again? Maybe it will work this time?" Constance almost begged.

"Mother, I have no interest in Garrett. Not only is he a bully but the last time we tried to Bond, he was in hospital for a week or more." Maura said, her patience wearing thin. "I'll see you soon I expect Mother." Maura finished and put the phone down.

Maura smiled to herself before changing her designer blue gloves for a pair of surgical ones and heading into the autopsy suite to begin the exhaustive procedure.

Several hours later, she was just finishing up when the door opened and Jane entered.

"Hi Maur. You all done?" She asked.

"Maur?" The Blonde queried as she removed the surgical gown, gloves and hat. Disposing of them in various bins.

"It's a nickname. Don't you like it?" Jane asked, wondering if she had overstepped the mark.

Maura blushed. The only nicknames she had ever had, had been used by other children to bully her. This one was clearly affectionate.

"No, I do." She replied, smiling at Jane.

"C'mon then." Jane smiled back. "It's nearly time for dinner and knowing Ma, she'll have cooked enough food to feed an army!"

"Any luck in finding our Pyromancer?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, we just finished talking to him. Turns out he's a fan. Not too smart though!"

"How did you find him so fast?"

"I followed his trail."

"Pardon?" Maura asked, not understanding.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you knew! I'm a Huntress. I'm good at finding people. It's what gives me an edge and makes me such a good Detective." Jane replied.

"Wow. I've never met a Hunter before." Maura gasped.

"I'm not surprised. I'm the only one I know of in Boston and there are only a handful of us in the States. Most of them are in the FBI or military. What about you?" Jane asked.

"Well you are clearly as powerful as me so I figured you must have a Talent. I was just wondering what it was!"

"I know when people are lying. If someone tells me something that they know is untrue I get an itching sensation on my upper chest and neck. If it goes on, it can cause a rash. The bigger the lie, the worse the itch. On occasion it has caused me to start hyperventilating and faint. That goes for me too, that's why I never lie." Maura replied.

"That's sounds great. You would be really useful in an interrogation room. I've never heard of anyone having that kind of power before."

"Neither have I. When I first developed it when I was about 12, I looked it up and I have not found a single other recorded Talent like mine." Maura took off her blouse and skirt and changed into a smart royal blue dress, turning around and indicating for Jane to zip her up. Which she did without thinking.

"That's cool." Jane replied. "Now what about your Magic? My primary power is Earth with dual Nature Magic, I can make plants grow or stop them growing and other plant related things. Ma made me take care of the garden when I lived at home."

"Oh. I'm primarily a Water Magi with dual Ice Magic. It's never been much use to me, though I was taken advantage somewhat at college for keeping the beer cold at parties." Maura finished dressing and stood in front of a mirror to neaten her hair and touch up her makeup. Her final act was to pull on a pair of long white gloves. She then turned back to Jane, who was wearing her usual shirt and trousers.

"Is that what you are wearing?" She asked, trying not to judge.

Jane looked down at her clothes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Jane asked.

"Nothing. But you've been wearing them all day. Don't you want to dress up for this party your Mother is organising? I have a spare dress with me if you have nothing to change into. It's a on the long side for me so it should be a perfect fit for you." Maura said.

"A dress? I don't think so. It'll give Ma ideas. Besides, I'm comfortable as I am." Jane replied, shaking her head.

"Please Jane! For me?" Maura almost begged, fluttering her eyelashes at Jane. Unaware that the Detective was turning to mush at the sight.

"Oh all right!" Jane huffed, having never given in that quickly in her entire life.

"Great!" Maura clapped her hands and soon had a slim line, sleeveless black dress off its hanger and helped Jane into it, along with a matching a pair of black glossy heels and finished off with long black gloves. Once Maura pronounced them both ready, they headed up to Janes car, then Jane drove them both over to the Rizzoli house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

Having removed one glove each and holding hands again, Jane led Maura up the path to the front door. Having been denied direct human contact since early childhood Jane relished the feelings that holding hands gave her, just as Maura was.

Opening the front door, both women could hear the buzz of voices.

"Let's get this over with!" Jane murmured as she led Maura into the front room that was full of people.

A man who looked very similar to Jane, though several years younger, came over.

"I don't believe it! Jane Rizzoli wearing a dress and without nagging too!" He remarked with smirk.

"Can it Frankie. Maura asked nicely and I had no change of clothes with me, so she lent me this." Jane said, going bright red.

"Are you going to introduce us?" He asked, still smirking at Jane's discomfort.

Janes blush got deeper and she turned to Maura.

"Maura, this is Frankie. The older of my two younger Brothers." Jane said indicating Frankie before turning to him. "Frankie, this is Maura. She's the new ME and the person I should have been Bonded with as a child."

"Pleased to meet you." Frankie nodded at Maura but did not offer to shake hands. Seeing Maura holding his sisters hand had warned him that he should not offer.

"Did Ma call the whole family?" Jane asked, indicating the large number of people.

"Yeah, and they're not all here yet. You'd better enjoy the peace while you can, as when Ma sees you…." Frankie said, but he was interrupted.

"Janie!" The loud voice of Angela Rizzoli sounded over the noise as she came through the crowd.

"Too late!" Jane remarked as Angela came up and looked at Jane in astonishment.

"You look beautiful Janie! Is that yours? Angela asked, looking Jane up and down.

"No it's not Ma. Maura lent it to me as I had nothing to change into and no time to go home and change."

"How come she can get you to wear a dress in less than an hour, but when I try I have to nag you for a week or more?" Angela demanded.

"Because Ma, Maura asked. Unlike you, she did not shout or try and guilt me into it." Jane replied, her face turning red again.

Angela looked from Jane to Maura and back again. She then gave a smile and completely against character, turned around and disappeared back into the mass of relatives without saying.

Jane looked at her Mothers retreating figure, a puzzled look on her face. Deciding to take the gift, she started showing Maura around and introducing her to the various relatives that all seem keen to find out who she was.

After a trip though several rooms where Maura was introduced to more people than she could remember, they came up to an older woman who was seated on her own in a wing chair, observing what was going on with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you would get around to me Janie!" The woman gently admonished.

"Sorry Auntie." Jane replied, blushing slightly. "This is Dr Maura Isles. Maura, this is my Auntie Rosa, my Pop's older sister and the Rizzoli representative on the Council and at Court." Jane continued, smiling at Maura and glancing at Rosa.

"Pleased to meet you Lady Rizzoli." Maura smiled in greeting and gave a half curtsy to the older woman. This caused Jane to laugh and Maura to blush in response.

"Please forgive my errant Niece." Rosa said, smiling at Maura. "She has no idea when it comes to manners or other formal behaviour. She will need your help if she is to take her rightful place on the Council and at Court." The older woman continued, glaring at Jane who promptly stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked, looking from her Aunt to Maura with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm tempted to tell you just so I can see you squirm." Rosa said, giving Jane an imperious look. "However, I think that Maura here would be a much better person to do it, when you are alone. Beware though, it's very formal both in language and behaviour. Oh, and when you do take the family seat you will probably have to at least take a step back from front line police work. And due to commitments with the Council you will probably at least have to transfer to a different department. You might even have to resign from the police altogether." She finished, smiling more kindly at Jane.

"You're kidding right?" Jane demanded. "I've wanted to be a detective since I was kid and now I have to give it up? No way!" Jane stated with determination. "If I am forced to choose between being on the Council and being a detective. Detective will win every time!" She finished, crossing her arms and for the first time since leaving the car, let go of Maura's hand.

Rosa looked at her Nieces determined face and smiled to herself. This was going to be fun to watch! Meanwhile, Maura patted Jane's arm.

"I'm sure we can work something out Jane." Maura said soothingly. "I doubt the police will want to lose you. After all, it's not like Hunters are common and as you said, you are the only one in Boston." She finished, still patting Jane's arm.

Jane turned to Maura and raised her left eyebrow.

"I've learned that nothing is impossible where politics are involved. However there is no point in worrying about it now. Let's get some food and we can worry about the future later." Jane said, stroking Maura's chin.

"Yes, you girls go and get something to eat. I'll see you both later." Rosa said, nodding her head and indicating the dining room.

Jane and Maura nodded and hand in hand, they headed towards the dining room. Before they entered, Jane pulled Maura to a stop and looked at her.

"What sort of behaviour was Auntie Rosa talking about?" She asked.

Maura smiled at Jane and squeezed her hand.

"Behaviour and dress in and around the Court and Council circles is very formal. The women all wear formal dresses and there is a lot of curtsying, especially when greeting other members."

Jane groaned. This was worse than she had feared.

"Sounds stifling and dull. Please tell me there is more to it?" She asked, trying not to plead.

"Like what?" Maura asked.

"I dunno! Parties, beer, food?" Jane replied after a few seconds.

"Yes Jane, there are many Court and Council functions that involve both alcohol and food. Though I'm not sure I would describe them as parties. Now stop pouting. While I don't know what is going to happen, I'm sure it will be an interesting experience. We will need to go to the Council hall tomorrow and complete the final test. Once we have passed that, the Bonding ritual can take place." Maura said, giving Jane another smile.

"Then Auntie Rosa steps aside and I take the family seat." Jane finished. "Who represents your family Maura?" Jane asked, wondering why she had not thought to ask before.

"My Mother. My parents wanted me to take over but as I am Unbonded I have been unable to. They thought it would help since I am adopted, which can cause a problem or two." Maura replied, sighing softly.

"So what is House Isles like?" Jane asked, curious to know more about Maura's family.

"Oh! We don't have our own House Jane." Maura replied, somewhat surprised, but it soon passed when she remembered that Jane knew next to nothing about the Court or Council. We are represented on the Council by House Fairfield, though we do have a presence at Court. My Mother does usually attend the Council along with Mrs Fairfield though, as she likes to know what is going on. I suspect that is why they are so keen for me to be Bonded with Garrett. It would make the Isles part of House Fairfield, making my parents position stronger." Maura finished, her face clearing as if she had suddenly connected all the dots.

"Wow! It looks like things are on the change. Let's go and get some food like Aunt Rosa suggested and I'll introduce you to the other members of my family." Jane said, giving Maura a smile.

Jane led Maura into the dining room where the table was piled up with a wide variety of food. They helped themselves and without exception, Jane introduced Maura to every member of her family. Maura was impressed how she managed to remember all the names without even having to think about it.

By the time the party had started to wind down Jane and Maura had both had enough. After saying their goodbyes to Angela and Rosa they went back to Jane's car and headed to Maura's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six

Jane pulled up outside the address Maura had given her and Maura got out. As soon as Maura was out of the car, Jane felt and immediate and unexplainable sense of loss. Maura stopped before walking up the path and turned back to face the car.

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" Maura asked nervously though the open car window.

Jane nodded wordlessly. She turned off the engine and followed Maura up the immaculate path to the front door.

Maura let them in and they went into the large front room that had an arched doorway leading into the kitchen. She indicated the sofa.

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Maura asked, still sounding nervous.

"Do you have any beer?" Jane asked.

"I think so." Maura replied before scurrying into the kitchen.

Jane looked around her at the obviously expensive but comfortable looking furnishings. She slowly sat at the edge on one end of the sofa, as if she was worried that she would break it.

Jane had only just sat down when Maura returned with a glass of wine and a bottle of beer. The handed the bottle to Jane.

"I don't know if it's any good as I don't know anything about beer." Maura said apologetically, sitting next to Jane on the sofa.

Jane looked at the bottle. It was a well-known, if expensive, brand.

"It's good Maur." She said, taking a sip and looking at the Blonde. "Can I ask you something?" She said after a moment.

"Of course Jane. Ask anything you want." Maura replied, having no idea what to do next.

"I don't know anything about the Bonding. Do you know what it entails?" She asked rather nervously.

"I've never seen a ceremony as only Council and family members are allowed to witness it. But from what I've read, it is an ancient ritual that uses one person's power to help focus and control the power of the other. This makes an already powerful Magi even more so. But it does have its limitations and drawbacks. Once Bonded, the pair must spend the rest of their lives in close proximity to each other. They can separate for a time, but if they are apart for more than a few days, problems start. These include uncontrollable magical outbursts and the wrong thing happening when one tries to use their power. Then there is the emotional pain, separation can cause intense heartache and anxiety." Mara finished softly, trying not to scare Jane.

"So if we do this then we'll be stuck with each other?" Jane asked, immediately wincing at the words she had unconsciously chosen.

"Yes, I suppose we would. Is that a problem?" Maura asked, her face dropping and she focussed her eyes on the carpet.

"No! Not at all. I was just surprised that's all." Jane said hurriedly, stretching her hand out and lifting Maura's chin so that she could look into the Blonde's eyes. She was shocked to see Maura's lovely blue eyes filled with tears.

"Hey none of that!" She said softly. "I've got a nasty habit of saying things that I don't mean or that come out wrong. I didn't mean that being with you would be a problem. It's just it was a surprise that's all. How can I make it up to you?" Jane asked, at that moment wishing with all her soul that she was better with words.

Maura was floored. She was used to being rejected. That didn't make it hurt less, she just knew how to deal with it. No-one had ever apologised to her before for hurting her feelings and asked what they could do to make it better. She wiped her tears away and took Janes hand again.

"You're doing it already Jane. We'll both have some adjusting to do and we'll each have to be patient with each other. Hopefully we'll both get a lot out of it too." Maura said, looking into Jane's eyes.

"So what happens next?" Jane asked, struggling for things to say and not wanting the evening to end.

"We'll have to go the Council hall and complete the final test. If we pass it then the Bonding ceremony will be arranged. The Council will be convened and both our families will be invited to attend. This usually takes place about a week later. Once the ceremony is completed, due to the rare nature of both our powers, we will both probably have to take up some sort of formal position within the Council organisation in addition to you taking over your family seat. Magi like us are so rare as to be considered precious resources. While I doubt we will be told to quit our day jobs, I expect that pressure will be applied and we'll be given more paperwork to do." Maura said, knowing she had repeated herself but she wanted to make sure that Jane was not surprised by anything that may happen.

"Sounds boring! Though as long as I can still catch bad guys, I'll cope." Jane remarked.

"Oh I expect we'll both be busy. I expect we'll be called on for other things as well." Maura replied with a comforting smile.

The two continued chatting for the next few hours finding about what each had gotten up to since they had first met. Maura found out that Jane excelled at sport and despite having to wear gloves, she had played softball at national level while still in school. She had gone to junior college before going to the police academy. Meanwhile Jane discovered that Maura had been isolated from her parents for most of her childhood, having spent it in a series of boarding schools before going to BCU before going to medical school in New York. About two in the morning, Jane looked at the clock.

"I'd better get going. I need to get some sleep as we'll have a full day tomorrow. I'll see you later." Jane said reluctantly, getting out of her seat. Not wanting to leave.

"Or you could stay!" Maura said without thinking. But realised it was what she wanted.

Jane looked at Maura with her eyebrow raised.

"I have a guest bedroom that you can use." Maura added hurriedly.

"Ok thanks." Jane said, nodding slowly. Realising she was too tired and probably had had too much to drink.

Putting her glass on the table, Maura led Jane upstairs and showed her the guest bedroom. It was large, probably twice the size of her room at her apartment. It had a wide bay window and was tastefully decorated in pastel shades.

"The bathroom is through there." Maura indicated the door in the corner. "You can use anything that is in there and there is a new toothbrush in the cupboard." She went over to a chest of draws and took out a large t-shirt. "This should fit you Jane." She said giving Jane a tired smile.

"Thanks Maur." Jane said as she took off the heels that she was still wearing and removed her gloves.

"My room is at the end if you need me." Maura said before closing the door and making her way to her own room.

She sat on her bed and thought about the events of the last 24 hours as she too removed her shoes and gloves before getting undressed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, she put her nightdress on and got into bed. Turning the light out, she laid down and tried to sleep. Her thoughts and emotions had other ideas however. They kept going round and round in her head as the sense of loss became almost overwhelming. She began to cry.

In the guest room, Jane was also trying to sleep and with the same lack of success. She lay there, in the dark, wearing the borrowed t-shirt, she heard the quiet sobs. Immediately knowing it must be Maura, Jane got up and following the sound, made her way to Maura's room. She paused outside the door, torn between wanting to just go in a comfort her and not wanting to intrude. Eventually she knocked and entered.

"Are you ok?" She asked, rather lamely.

"I'm fine Jane." Maura replied rather shakily, trying to dry her eyes as she did not want to seem needy.

Jane however, heard the catch in Maura's voice that said otherwise but understood the other woman's need to appear strong. So she decided to give Maura a way to save her pride.

"D'you mind if I stay for a bit? I'm finding it hard to sleep." Jane asked softly.

"Of course Jane." Maura replied. Eternally grateful to the Brunette for not making her ask for help. "Come in and lay down."

Jane entered and closed the door behind her. She felt her way over to the bed and, climbing in, she lay down next to Maura.

The feeling of loss that both women had felt, immediately evaporated and was replaced by a feeling of warm contentment. Jane immediately began to feel sleepy and her eyes began to close.

Lying next to her, Maura heard the Brunette's breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep. It was then that Maura realised that her tears were gone and all the jumbled up feelings that had disturbed her earlier had gone. She felt safe and loved for possibly the first time in her life. She sighed in contentment as she too drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven

Maura opened her eyes the next morning feeling more refreshed and relaxed than she had in a long time. She was about to sit up when she realised that she was now intertwined with Jane. Somehow, as they slept, the two women had snuggled up. Janes left arm was draped over Mauras waist and Mauras right leg was in between Janes. Maura lay back down and just enjoying the sensations. Jane stirred for a minute and moved her head close to Mauras. Causing her hair to brush Mauras cheek. It took all of her self-control for Maura not to brush Janes' hair away for fear of waking the Brunette. Not long later however, Jane stirred again and this time opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Mauras face, inches from her own, with the hazel eyes looking right at her.

"Morning!" Jane said sleepily with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Jane." Maura replied with her own smile threatening to split her face in two. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well thanks Maur. In fact I don't think I have ever slept this well." Jane replied, unconsciously snuggling a bit closer.

"Me neither. Though we should get up soon as we have a busy day." Maura replied unable to keep the reluctance out of her voice.

Jane groaned.

"Do we have to?" She said, burying her face in the pillow.

"Yes we do Jane. Please stop pouting. There is nothing that I would like more than to be lazy, but we have too much that we need to do." Maura replied.

"I'm not pouting!" Jane replied, pouting even more.

"Of course not Jane." Maura giggled as she reluctantly untangled herself from Jane and headed into her bathroom.

A few seconds after Maura had left, Jane found she did not want to stay in bed either. So she got up and headed back to the guest bedroom to use the bathroom there.

By the time Jane had finished in the bathroom, Maura had left some clothes on the bed. Jane dressed in the chunky sweater and leggings before heading downstairs. She found Maura in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Coffee Jane?" Maura asked and she mixed pancake batter.

"Yes please. Oh and thank you for the clothes." Jane replied, blushing again.

"No problem. They were all I could find that would fit you but they will do until we can go to your house and pick something up for you before we head to the Council." Maura said, pouring coffee into a mug and handing it to Jane.

"Thanks." Jane said, taking the mug and having a sip. "Oh, that's good coffee." She murmured. "And I'd better phone Kavanagh and let him know what is going on and where we'll be." She finished as her responsibilities came back to her.

"Good idea. I'll call the duty ME and let them know that I will be unavailable today." Maura said. "Are you sure you don't want milk or sugar?" She asked in surprise.

"No thanks Maur. This is great." Jane replied taking another sip and sighing contentedly.

"You're welcome." Maura smiled at Jane before pouring the batter into the pan and began cooking the pancakes. "Can you get the chopped fruit out of the fridge please Jane?" She asked.

"Sure." Jane replied before going over to the fridge and removing a large dish what was full of prepared fruit.

"Please put a few strawberries to one side. I need to feed Bass." Maura said as Jane removed the cellophane cover on the bowl.

"Who's Bass?" Jane asked.

"My tortoise. He's over in the corner." Maura replied, indicating the large tortoise in one corner of the kitchen.

"Wow, you have a turtle!" Jane remarked, going over to the animal to take a closer look.

"He's a tortoise Jane. _Centrochelys sulcate_ or African Spurred Tortoise. I've had him since he was this big." Maura turned from the stove and held her fingers about 5 centimetres apart. "I got him shortly before we first met. We have been everywhere together." Maura turned back to the stove, picked up the pan and put two pancakes each onto two plates. She then put a generous portion of fruit onto each plate before putting several pieces of strawberry in front of Bass, who promptly reached his head out and started to nibble.

Maura then went over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle.

"Maple syrup?" She asked.

"Please." Jane replied, taking the bottle and pouring a liberal serving on her plate. She then handed the bottle back to Maura.

Maura poured a serving on her plate before putting the bottle away. She then handed Jane a set of cutlery and they both sat down at the counter and began eating.

Once they were done, they cleared up and getting back into Janes car, they drove over to Janes apartment. Jane parked the car on the street outside. Taking Maura by the hand again, Jane led her into the building and up the stairs. When they reached the 2nd floor, Jane opened her front door and they entered her front room.

They were immediately greeted by a small ball of fur that turned out to be a small dog, ran at Jane yapping.

"Hey Jo, did Uncle Korsak come by?" Jane asked, picking the dog up.

The dog licked her face and Jane turned to Maura.

"Maur, this is Jo Friday. She's my dog and safety valve." Jane said holding Jo out so Maura could see her.

"Safety valve?" Maura asked, not understanding what Jane meant.

"Jo here has an innate talent. She helps me control my power and maintain control. Korsak found her by chance at the side of the road. When he found out what she could do, he gave her to me. She's been really handy over the last ten years or so. She's getting old now so I only take her out if I really need her." Jane said, stroking the dogs head.

"I've heard of animals like that. I hear the Council keep a few of them to help some of the children who are up for Bonding."

Jane smiled and handed Jo to Maura.

"Here Jo, keep Maura company while I get changed." She said, heading to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight

Jo licked Mauras' face in greeting, who immediately liked the little dog. While she waited, Maura looked around the small, cluttered room. Liking what she saw, she noticed that while the furniture was old, it was all of excellent quality. It was a little untidy, but not messy as was no rubbish or unwashed dishes laying around. The thing that surprised her most was the upright piano in one corner, until she remembered that Jane had played the piano as a child. One wall was covered in a series of framed certificated so, still holding Jo, Maura went over to take a look. As she looked more closely she could see that all the earlier ones were for various sports, softball, volleyball, netball. None that involved direct physical contact. Then there was Janes' high school and junior college graduation certificates. Above them were several more. One was her Police Academy graduation certificate with a citation for excellent marksmanship. Next to that was her detectives' certificate as well as commendations for bravery and meritorious service. There were also one or two newspaper clippings about her capture of criminals. Maura smiled as she looked at them. She had a similar wall in her home office with all her academic qualifications. It took only a small leap of imagination to see them all side by side. This thought made her smile.

"They're not much!" Jane said from behind her, making Maura jump.

"You should be very proud Jane! Top of your class at the Academy, service awards, public recognition! You have achieved a great deal in your chosen profession." Maura protested.

"Well thanks. But it is all stuff I'm good at!" Jane replied quietly, not wanting to make a big thing about it.

Maura turned and looked at Jane. She was again wearing a pair of black trousers, a plane button down shirt – though this time in red – and a black blazer. They were smarter that the ones she had been wearing the previous day, they fit better and they were of better quality. But they were still trousers.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Maura asked, echoing her question of the evening before.

Jane looked down at her clothes.

"What is wrong with them? These are the smartest clothes I own that are not formal evening wear." Jane queried.

"There is nothing wrong with them." Maura replied, pausing before she continued. "It's just that, to attend the Council, they expect women to wear a dress, or at least a skirt!" She finished.

"Well hard cheese! I don't own any skirts and the three dresses I do own are all for the aforementioned formal evening wear!" Jane replied.

"You don't own any skirts!" Maura was incredulous. "Why not? You have a gorgeous figure, what's wrong with them?" She asked, having never met another woman who did not at least own a few skirts, even if she rarely wore them.

"For one thing they are totally impractical for my job! And I do not find them at all comfortable to wear!" Jane replied.

"Oh!" Maura replied, not sure what to say as she found skirts incredibly comfortable. "Well, ok. If you're ready, we'd better go. Have you called in to let Lieutenant Kavanagh know where we'll be?" She asked softly, not wanting to push the subject.

"Yeah I called. Turns out I needn't have bothered. Ma has apparently been telling everyone that we are going to the Council hall today. Kavanagh told me that we're both on standby and we'll be called if we are needed, which is unlikely." Jane replied. "Anyway, I hope you know where we're going as I have no idea!" She added.

"We'll be going in the front door Jane." Maura replied.

Jane looked back at Maura with her eyebrows raised.

"Right then, well you're navigating." She took Jo from Maura and put her on the floor. She then clipped the lead onto Jo's collar and they all headed back down the stairs and into Jane's car.

With Jo curled up on the back seat they pulled away and under Maura's direction, they soon pulled up outside gothic style building. They parked and leaving Jo in the car with the window cracked, Maura and Jane made their way up to the door.

"Y'know I'm not sure what was expecting the Council hall to look like, but this was certainly not it!" Jane remarked as they walked up the steps and in hand.

"Oh this isn't the Council hall, this is just one of the entrances." Maura replied as they entered through the massive doors.

Once they were inside, Maura headed over to what looked like a reception desk almost towing Jane behind her.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me who the duty official is please?" She asked the man behind the desk.

"Under Secretary Ibanez is on duty this morning. Do you have an appointment?" He asked, looking down his nose and over his glasses at the two women.

"No we don't. But it is a matter of urgency that we speak to her." Maura said, looking back at the man with a steady gaze.

"Very well. If I can have your names, I will see if she is available." He replied, dropping his gaze.

"Dr Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura responded, making sure to emphasize the titles.

"Oh excuse me Doctor, Detective. You are expected. Please take the 2nd elevator and someone will meet you at the bottom." He said, his tone now more formal.

"Thank you." Maura replied, before leading the way again over to the bank of elevators.

"I guess Auntie Rosa must have called ahead." Jane remarked as they headed to the 2nd elevator.

They entered the elevator and Jane immediately recognised it as a magical cute, not a real elevator. There was a slight rushing feeling before the doors opened, revealing an older man in robes who was obviously waiting for them. Maura immediately recognised him as the President of the Magi Council.


	11. Chapter 11

"President Gethik, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Maura said, curtsying as she had been taught.

When she saw the man, Janes' face broke into a grin and after checking to make sure she had her gloves on, they embraced.

"Uncle Alfie! It's good to see you again." Jane said as they separated.

"You too Janie!" Gethik replied. "I couldn't believe it when your Ma called and said you had found a potential Bond mate. Ever since those ridiculous Isles' took their daughter away to try and force a Bond with the Fairfield's, I'd lost hope that you would find anyone!" He continued.

Jane could see Maura flush out of the corner of her eye so she took her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"Uncle Alfie, this is Maura Isles. We met by chance yesterday as she is now one of the Medical Examiners attached to Boston PD. It turns out that she has suffered as a result of her parent's actions just as much, if not more than I have." Jane introduced Maura.

Maura was stunned. Not only was Jane a member of a ruling family but it appears was on close personal terms with the President of the Council.

"It's good to see you again Dr Isles. Please know I meant no slight against you. I'm fully aware that it was your parent's decision to interfere. I could not discuss it as it was covered by Council confidentiality. When I first saw you and Janie together I was pleased she had found someone. But your parents had other plans. They informed the Council that they would not sanction a Bonding between the pair of you and I was bound to respect their decision. I was intending to inform the pair of you when you came of age, but you were out of the country at the time and your parents would not inform me of your whereabouts. There was no point in me telling just you Jane as it would do you no good."

"I understand Sir." Maura replied. "My parents tried several times to Bond me with Garrett Fairfield but it always ended with him hurt. The last time, he ended up in hospital as I nearly killed him." Maura flushed with embarrassment.

"Hey, none of that." Jane said, lifting Mauras' chin before putting her arm around the Blondes' shoulders. She gave them a squeeze and Maura rewarded her with a smile.

"So what happens now Uncle Alfie?" Jane asked Gethik.

"We perform the final test to make sure you are fully compatible for Bonding. Though considering you can be in close physical contact with each other without any ill effects, the test will be a mere formality. Once you have passed the test we will then convene the Council so we can perform the ceremony in their presence as well as both your families. Normally we would have to wait for at least a week. But you are fortunate in that regard as the Council is due to convene this evening on another matter. So we will perform the ceremony then." Gethik replied calmly.

"Tonight!" Maura squeaked. "How will I be ready by tonight? I have nothing suitable to wear for a ceremony of this magnitude and there will be no time to get something made!"

"I'm sure if you told the dressmaker that it was urgent they could get it done. Especially if they have the Talent for it!" Jane replied soothingly, already knowing where she would have to go.

"For you too Jane." Maura added.

Jane grimaced at that, but said nothing. Causing Gethik to laugh.

"Yes Janie, it will be good to see you dressed up for a change. I know it makes you uncomfortable but you always look stunning." Gethik said with a smile for Jane. "Now let's go and get you ladies tested so we can give you as much time as possible." He finished before leading them down the corridor to a set of imposing double doors.

They entered through the doors into a large square room. The air inside the room was positively heavy with magic. No doubt wards to prevent uncontrolled magic from causing any damage.

"Now if you will both remove your jackets and gloves, and then stand in the centre of the room." Gethik said, standing to one side.

Both Jane and Maura did as they were asked and stood in the middle of the room facing each other.

Once they were in place, Gethik nodded in approval.

"Good. Now each of you take your left hand and place it palm to palm with the others' left hand." Gethik continued.

Again the women did as they were asked and as expected, nothing happened.

"Excellent." Gethik said before turning and opening an iron bound, wooden chest that stood against one of the walls. From this chest he took two large cut gems. Each of these was purple and glowed with a faint inner light and mounted in a gold base.

He handed one of the gems to each of the women.

"Please hold these in your right hands, hold them up and concentrate on them hard." He instructed.

Maura and Jane did concentrated as they had been asked while Gethik began to chant in Latin. At this each gem began to glow more brightly.

Both women felt their own powers grow, but instead of losing control they actually felt more in control than they ever had before. Both women felt stronger and more powerful than they had ever felt and the gems inner light became truly blinding, causing both Jane and Maura to close their eyes. As the light grew brighter, both women felt the gems begin to warm up. They grew warmer and warmer until they became too hot to hold. Almost at the same moment, both women dropped their respective gems.

"Ow!" They both muttered simultaneously as the gems hit the floor.

"Are you both alright?" Gethik asked, having never seen a response as strong as that before as Jane and Maura both looked at their right palms.

"It hurts a little, but there does not appear to any damage done." Maura replied, examining her palm closely.

"Yeah, me too!" Jane replied after her own cursory examination and revealed nothing. "What was that?" She asked.

"I've never seen a reaction this strong. In fact, I can only ever remember reading about something like this happening a handful of times. It only happens with the most powerful and compatible of people. I will need to get the Bonding organised tonight. Congratulations to the pair of you. Let's get you out of here as Maura is clearly desperate to go shopping." Gethik looked at Maura who, despite positively glowing with happiness, clearly wanted to leave.

He led Jane and Maura back to the elevator where he gave Jane another squeeze before hurrying off. Jane and Maura stepped into the elevator and rode the chute back up to the reception area.

As they got out, Jane turned to Maura.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go shopping?" She asked.

"There are a couple of boutiques that I want to try, what about you?"

"I have no idea what is required for an event like this. But I at least do know where to go and find out." Jane replied.

They stepped out into the sunshine and saw a black limousine with Council flags sitting in the carpark. Standing next to it were Angela, Rosa and Frankie. As soon as she spied Jane and Maura, Angel ran up to them.

"Well?" She asked, almost quivering with excitement.

"We passed Ma!" Jane replied, feeling in too good a mood to wind her Mother up like she would normally have done. "Now the Council are convening tonight so we need to get something suitable by then."

"That's great, Now Frankie will take your car home Janie while Rosa and I will take you and Dr Isles to see Paula." Angela finished shepherding Jane and Maura over to the limousine.

"Who is this Paula?" Maura asked, hoping it was someone she had heard of.

"Paula Marconi. She's my cousin and owns a boutique here in Boston." Jane replied. "I hope you don't mind?" She added, knowing that Maura was picky about what she wore.

"Paula Marconi!" Maura gasped. "She owns the most exclusive boutique in Boston. How are we going to get in without an appointment? Don't you have to book months in advance?" Maura asked.

"She's family!" Jane replied as if it was all the explanation that was required.

"Paula would never forgive Janie or me if I allowed anyone else to make her Bonding dress." Angela clarified.

Jane gave her keys to her grinning Brother.

"Make sure you take Jo for a walk and feed her before you leave." She called after him.

"I got it Janie. Don't sweat it." He replied, getting in Janes car and pulling away.

The four women climbed into the limousine and were soon being driven across Boston to where Paula had her boutique.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Ten

About half an hour later, the limousine pulled up outside the nondescript front of Paula's boutique. There was no name or advertising over the door or windows, just the street number over the door and a buzzer next to it.

The four women climbed out of the limousine and they were soon ushered into the waiting area. Less than a minute after they entered a woman of about Angela's age came through a rear door and gave Jane a careful hug.

"Congratulations Honey!" She said delightedly before releasing her and turning to Maura.

"And you must be Maura!" She said, giving her a gentle hug, "Welcome to our family. Now let's get you both in the back, we have lots to do and almost no time to do it." She said putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

Jane and Maura were hustled into the back room where they were both measured. Jane was quickly done but Paula spent more time with Maura, talking colours and fabrics. Once she was finished with, Jane went back out the front where she sat down and quickly zoned out.

Angela, looked worriedly at her daughter for a little while. She continued to get more and more concerned as she watched Jane take a call on her phone. Once the call was over, Jane seemed to zone out even further. She was about to go over and speak to her Daughter when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me Angela. Jane's not really in her element here. She's only here under protest!" Maura said softly, having finished with Paula.

"Thank you Maura. I just wish she knew how beautiful she looks when she gets dressed up." Angela replied, giving Maura a sad smile.

"Oh I think she knows, she just resents being on display." Maura replied, going over to where Jane was sitting, still staring into space.

"Penny for your thoughts!" Maura said as she came up to Jane. She then took Janes' left hand with both of hers and began to softly stroke the back of it.

"What? Oh hi Maur." Jane said absently, "Finished talking colours?" She asked.

"Yes. We're going with Royal Blue for mine. What colour is yours going to be? I didn't hear Paula mention any!" Maura asked curiously.

"Dark Red. That's always the colour Paula uses when making me something, unless another colour is specified. I just wish I could be comfortable rather than have to wear that I'll be lucky not to fall over in."

"You'll look lovely Jane." Maura said, not quite sure what to say.

"I don't doubt it. But dresses like this one are designed to make women into ornaments rather than real people." Jane sighed.

"Then you'll have to show the Council and Court that you are more than just an ornament. That you can take on any opponent, no matter the battleground. Only with the Council and Court, it is words rather than guns that wound!" Maura said, trying to provide comfort to Jane who was clearly feeling out of her depth.

Jane gave Maura a weak smile before returning to stare into the distance again. This behaviour had Maura worried. Where was the hardnosed detective that she had met the previous day? It seemed like Jane had given up and was not even trying to fight. Giving Janes' hand another squeeze, she went over to where Angela and Rosa were sitting.

"What's going on? There has got to be more to this than just having to wear a formal dress?" Maura asked worriedly.

"Jane got a phone call while you were still in with Paula. I think it was Lieutenant Kavanagh. But whatever it was about, she barely said anything and just hung up. Then she seemed to just deflate!" Angela replied, sharing Maura's concerns.

"I hope it was not bad news! Jane is only just holding it together at the moment. I hope she will be able to keep her job!" Maura put a voice to her concerns.

"I doubt she will be able to keep doing what she does at the moment. Any more than you will! You and Jane are a special couple and you may well find yourself with no time for anything outside you duties with the Council." Rosa said, not unkindly but wanting to be clear.

"Than that may be a problem," Maura said. "Jane loves her job and she has made it very clear that if she is forced to choose, she will choose the police over the Council. I'd better find out what is going on!" She continued before making her way back to Jane.

"Your Mother said you had a phone call. Who was it?" Maura asked softly, taking Janes' hand again.

"It was Kavanagh." Jane replied shortly.

"What did he want?" Maura prompted, trying to get Jane to open up to her.

"I've been put on indefinite leave from BPD!" Jane said in a monotone. "This will continue until it's been decided what will happen on a permanent basis. I was going to argue but apparently the order came directly from the Council. They informed BPD that I will be unavailable from now on and that was the end of the matter. Kavanagh was apologetic but, as he put it, his hands are tied. I don't know what to do Maur! I love my job and if the Council take it away from me, I don't know what I'll do. My job is a big part of who I am and if I don't have it any more…" Jane finished as she burst into tears of defeat.

Maura took Jane in her arms and rocked her gently as she cried. Mauras' face was a mask of fury as she looked over Janes shoulder to see Angela and Rosa come over.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked. Wanting to comfort her Daughter, but realising that Maura was already doing all that could be done.

"Jane's been put on indefinite leave from the police by order of the Council. They have taken away her job and left her, with what she considers, little replacement. She's unable to go back to work and I don't think she is looking forward to this at all!" Maura said, barely keeping her voice at a normal level and her temper in check.

Rosa's mouth formed into a hard straight line while Angela's temper showed in her eyes.

"Your parents have a lot to answer for!" Rosa said, her voice cold and hard. "If you two had been Bonded as children, then not only would neither of you been alone but Jane would have grown up as the heir presumptive of House Rizzoli and with the duties of the Council and Court. That would have prevented this situation from happening. I just hope, for Janes' sake, that the Council give her a job that engages her. Though considering both how rare and in demand Hunters are. I doubt she'll be kept on the side-lines." She continued, her face still impassive.

"I hope you're right!" Maura replied, rubbing Janes' back in slow circles.

Jane said nothing, but laid her head on Maura's shoulder and closed her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Eleven

For the next several hours, Maura silently comforted Jane who continued to say nothing. Even during the fittings, she just did as Paula asked without making a sound.

Maura was at a loss. She could see no sign of the confident woman of the previous day. She looked at Rosa who, along with Angela, was now sitting next to Jane and Maura.

"We need to give her something to focus on! I take it from his earlier interaction with Jane that your family knows President Gethik?! Maura asked, thinking hard.

Sofa laughed softly at that.

"Yes we do. Alfred Gethik is an old family friend. I think he was sweet on my Mother when they were younger. He is also very fond of Janie!" She added with a small smile, looking at her niece.

"Then you need to call him and let him know what his actions have done to her. Maybe he can hold off of the leave of absence until it has been decided what the Council want Jane to do!" Maura said, her eyes flashing.

Rosa nodded.

"You're quite right. Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have a phone call to make." Rosa said, taking her phone out of her bag and leaving the shop.

She was gone about 20 minutes.

When she returned, she had a worried expression on her face. She caught Angela's eye and gave a nod.

"I've spoken to Alfie and he is looking into the situation. As far as he knows, no decision has yet been made about ether of your futures. He certainly did not call BPD himself, nor did he authorise anyone else to do it for him." She said to all three women. At this, Jane sat up and looked at Mura. Who in turn looked at Rosa, with her eyebrows raised.

"Sounds like there is something is going on behind the scenes and we need to find out what it is. Angela. I think you had better call Lieutenant Kavanagh and find out all you can about who called him. I would do it, but you know him better than I do and Jane is in no state." Maura said firmly.

Angela nodded and pulled out her own phone, stepping outside to make the call. She was back a few minutes later.

"Sean said he didn't take the call himself, the call came from the commissioner's office. He is going to call them and find out what he can. You're right Maura. I smell a rat!" Angela stated.

Jane remained quiet through all of this, though she listened to everything and appeared to be thinking about it.

Just then they were interrupted by Paula coming in with two garment bags and several boxes containing underwear and accessories.

"There we go, all done. I've organised everything except jewellery and shoes. The shoes will come from Lorenzo and he will send some examples for the girls to try on over to your house Angela. I presume you'll be using the family jewels?" She asked.

Angela nodded.

"Both your dresses and Frankie's Tux will be sent over once they are finished. No later than 5pm. Please let me know how it goes and we'll have a proper party for the whole family when we have more time to organise one." Paula said, giving both Angela and Rosa kisses.

Carrying the clothes, the four women got back inside the limousine and drove back to Angela's. Jane had still not said a word.

Once they were inside, Jane headed straight upstairs to her old room and shut herself inside. Maura was about to go after her when Angela put a hand on her shoulder and quietly shook her head. Indicating for Maura to head into the kitchen. She went upstairs to hang the dresses up and was soon back with Maura and Rosa.

"We need to leave Jane on her own for a bit. This is how she always handles difficult situations. She will be more receptive to help in a little while." She patted Maura on the shoulder and gave her a sad smile.

The three women stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do. They were drinking tea, at Maura's suggestion when Rosa's phone rang. She answered it, listened closely for about a minute before hanging up. The other two women looked at her.

"That was Alfie. He is coming over. He wouldn't say more, other than he had something important to discuss with us." She said, looking both scared and puzzled.

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Angela went to answer it. She returned a couple of minutes later with President Gethik in tow. He was dressed, not in his robes, but in a normal suit and tie. He accepted the cup of tea Maura offered him.

"Aright Alfie! What is going on? And why all the secrecy?" Rosa demanded.

"From what I have discovered, it appears that political manoeuvring has already started. The plot seems to have two goals. The first seems to be to try and prevent the Bonding. This will have the effect of condemning House Rizzoli to the side-lines for the foreseeable future. The second is, if they cannot prevent the bonding, to try and push Jane away from the Council. Jane is quite the celebrity and it is well known how passionate she is about her work. It therefore appears that someone is gambling that Jane will reject the Council if her hand is forced." Gethik paused and took a sip of tea. "I have not been able to identify how the plotters plan to stop the Bonding, but I would not be surprised if they considered Jane as expendable if necessary. There seems to be things in place to keep you safe Maura, but only if possible. I believe that whoever is pulling the strings, will not hesitate to remove you both if it became necessary. But all this would have to be done before the Bonding. Because, once you and Jane are Bonded, Jane will automatically become the head of House Rizzoli and therefore be under the full protection of the Council. No member of the Council would dare to harm another member. While I cannot prove who is behind this, the Fairfields seem to be involved as they are claiming that you Maura, have already been promised to Garrett Fairfield and you were due to be tested later this week. As to the leave of absence from the police, while that would normally be done, it usually does not happen until after a successful Bonding and only with the newly Bonded persons consent. So whoever set this up, has at the very least jumped the gun." The President paused again and took another drink.

Maura laughed harshly at the mention of Garrett.

"I bet they did. They of course failed to mention that they have attempted to Bond Garrett and I numerous times over the last 30 years. The last time was about 10 years ago, when I had just finished Medical School. It nearly killed him and resulted in, not only him spending some time in hospital but severe damage to my Parents' beach house." Maura said, her anger rising.

The others shivered as the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees, As soon as Maura saw what was happening, she corrected the issue.

"Sorry about that, I have ice magic and if my emotions get the better of me, things like this tend to happen." She apologised.

"That's alright Maura. That is even more reason why you should both be Bonded. It will prevent issues like that from happening.

"What can be done to prevent this from happening?" Rosa asked, shocked but not really surprised that another house would go so far. "whoever is behind this, is obviously taking advantage of the fact that House Rizzoli has no real voice anymore." She added bitterly.

"The first thing we need to do is ensure the Bonding takes place. I have already confirmed it for tonight's Council meeting. Once the Bonding takes place, no harm will come to either one of you and we can face the other aspect by making sure Jane knows what is going on. Normally this protection would be organised by the Council guard, but I don't know how far this conspiracy goes. Speaking of Jane, where is she?" Gethik asked.

"She's in her room. She needed some time to herself. Do you need me to go and get her?" Angela asked.

"I need to see her, to check she is safe and then we can take steps to make sure you both get to the Council Chamber on time."

At this, Rosa scowled and looked at Angela.

"Ang, get on to Frankie and Vince. They should be able to get something sorted out, even if it is just off duty Cops! Maura. You'd best go and get Jane." She said in an authoritative voice.

Maura nodded and headed for the stairs, just as Angela picked up the phone to make a call.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Twelve

Maura got to the landing and briefly wondered which one was Janes' room. However the pink floral sign on one of the doors that read Jane, gave the answer. She went up and softy knocked. Without waiting for a reply, she opened the door and entered.

Jane was laying, face down on a pink canopy bed. Maura went over and sat on the bed next to her. As she sat down, Maura felt the tension that had built up downstairs, immediately dissipate.

Jane felt rather than heard Maura enter. The thick carped muffled the sound of her heels. However, she knew it was Maura because the pain she had been feeling was immediately lessened. She turned her head and looked at the Blonde.

"Do you know how long I've wanted this?" She asked, reaching out and taking Maura's hand.

"I imagine for about as long as I have." Maura replied. "Why do you ask?"

Because I have found myself wishing that it was not happening. Before we met, I had a job I was good at and a life in enjoyed. Even if it was isolated. I've never wanted much from life and I have been generally content with what I have. Yes I missed the human interaction which meeting you again has solved, but it appears to come at the cost of almost everything else. I've been wondering if it is worth the price! You are the best thing that has happened to me Maura. I just wish the cost was not so high!" Jane said, giving Mauras' hand a squeeze.

Maura knew that Jane was upset, but to hear that she was the best thing to have happened to Jane, even considering what they had both been through, made her feel sad. She knew that what the Council offered, most people would do anything to obtain. But Jane was considering giving it all up so she could be a detective again. She squeezed Janes' hand back.

"Things are not as bad as you think they are Jane. President Gethik is downstairs and he says that he did not authorise you to be put on leave." Maura said, stroking Janes' hand.

"That what's going on?" Jane asked, sitting up and looking at Maura.

"It appears to be political manoeuvring to prevent you taking up your seat on the Council. While the President has not been able to identify the culprits, I strongly suspect that my Parent's and the Fairfield's are involved somehow. After all when I spoke with my Mother yesterday, she still tried to push Garrett and me together!" Maura replied.

"Who is this Garrett and why are your parent's going to such lengths to get you Bonded to him?" Jane asked.

"Garrett is the eldest son of Andrew and Sian Fairfield. The family line goes through Sian and she sits on both the Council and at Court. Andrew meanwhile, has extensive business interests all over the world. Their family is powerful both magically and politically. Not to mention the money and business as well! Garrett is Unbonded and has never shown much magical ability nor has he developed a Talent. Both his Brothers have some ability as well, but nothing on the scale of their parents. Should none of them Bond with a powerful magic user, then the fate of their family will be the same as yours has been. Obscurity, until a member of the family develops power enough to hold the seat and reaches 18. This would cause a power vacuum on the Council and would cause a lot of the minor families to shift their support to another house. This is simply unthinkable to the Fairfield's who have held a position of power on the Council and at Court since independence from Britain. I suspect this is where I come in. My parents hope to force a Bond with Garrett that will not only ensure the future of House Fairfield but guarantee their future too." Maura said with a grimace.

"Not a fan eh?" Jane asked with a smile, noticing the face Maura pulled.

Maura noticed Janes' smile and nodded, returning it gratefully.

"Garrett is an entitled bully. He believes that he can have whatever he wants and if he does not own it, he usually takes it. His family connections have enabled him to get away with pretty much anything, especially when we were children. I have not seen him in about 10 years, but I don't imagine he has changed much. I hope they do not force me to go through a test with Garrett again, as I'm worried that I might kill him. The last time resulted in Garrett being hospitalised and my parents' beach house needing thousands of dollars in repairs." Maura said, sighing softly.

"Right so if, as you believe, your parents are at least involved in this. What do they hope to accomplish?" Jane asked, her brow furrowing.

"I can only assume that want to prevent our Bonding so that House Rizzoli will not rise again. The return of an old House can cause a lot of political manoeuvring. There will be a lot of minor houses who traditionally supported your house, but with no official representative, they will have sought another house to speak for them. With the return of your house, there is a distinct possibility that all this minor support will come flooding back. This will leave several houses with far less support than they are used to. And if enough support comes your way, then it would make the difference when it comes to electing officials and making decisions. Then of course, there is you. If you are as powerful as I believe, then that will make you a powerful individual both on the Council and at Court. Your word could decide the fate of our country."

"Our word!" Jane said, facing Maura and holding both her hands. "There is no way I will be able to do this without your help. If we are going to be Bonded Maura, than I will want you as a true partner in my life. No half measures. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jane asked.

"I think so. But ae you sure?" Maura asked, suddenly really nervous.

"As sure as I can be. I don't know much about relationships. But what I do know is that they need to be worked on, from both sides. This will only work if we are one! I know it is not often done, but I have something to ask you? Once we are Bonded, I would like you to take part in another ceremony with me. "Would you be up for that?" Jane asked.

Maura gasped. She needed to know what Jane was asking and she hoped it was what she thought it was.

"What are you saying Jane?" Maura asked softly, holding her breath.

"When we are Bonded. Will you marry me? Become not just my Bond mate, but my wife as well?" Jane asked softly, holding her breath as well.

Although Maura had been expecting it. The question still knocked the wind out of her and the simple way it was asked made it all the more attractive. She did not even have to think, there was only one answer she could give.

"Of course I'll marry you Jane. I know it's usually the done thing when two people Bond, but thank you for asking anyway." Maura replied.

Jane released Maura's hand and opening a drawer next to the bed, began to rummage through it. She soon produced a small green and gold box. Opening it, she took out a ring with a single large emerald in the middle, surrounded by a cluster of small diamonds.

"This ring belonged to my Nonna. It was the ring that my Grandfather proposed to her with and they were married for over 50 years. He died when I was about 10. When I was 18 my Nonna gave it to me, telling me to either make sure it stayed in the family. Now I want you to have it." Jane said, holding out the ring.

Maura was stunned. The ring was beautiful and the story that came with it, even more so. All she could do was nod.

Jane took Mauras' left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. She then leaned forward and gave Maura a kiss.

The kiss caused fireworks to go off inside each of the women, this caused the kiss to become more and more passionate. It was as if a dam had finally be released and once they started there was no stopping.

After a while they separated and looked rather shyly at each other.

"So what happens now?" Jane asked.

"Hmm?" Maura said, still enjoying the sensations of being kissed.

"Hey Maur!" Jane said, stroking the Blondes' cheek.

"What? Oh yes! Well, firstly we need to ensure the Bonding takes place. Because once it has, we will both be safe from any direct harm. Then, once you have taken you family seat, we can focus on making sure you are not prevented from doing the job you love. As a sitting Council member has full protection and no Council member would dare target another."

"Why not?" Jane asked.

"Because, not only would it be a fragrant breach of protocol, but it would leave that Council Member open to attack by the others. Not even my Parents would want to risk that. The question is, what do we do to ensure our safety until the ceremony?" Maura said thoughtfully.

"We should call Korsak. He knows people all over BPD and enough people owe one or other of us a favour to get at least something." Jane said.

"Your Mother was on the phone to your Brother and Vince as I came upstairs. Hopefully she has been able to get something sorted."

"Then let's go and find out. Knowing Korsak, he has probably got half the precinct involved." Jane laughed as she took Maura's hand again and headed for the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Thirteen

Jane and Maura arrived in the kitchen to find Angela and Rosa, as well as President Gethik, sitting at the counter drinking tea. Maura went over and poured both herself and Jane a cup. As she brought the cups over, Angela spied the ring on Mauras' finger and let out a squeal.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked looking from Jane to Maura and back again.

"That depends Ma! What do you think it is?" Jane asked with a straight face. Earning a slap on the shoulder and a glare from Maura.

"Is that your Nonnas' ring?" She asked, also glaring at Jane. "Did you propose?" She added, keeping her eyes fixed on Jane.

"Yes Ma that is Nonnas' ring." Jane replied, her eyes glinting mischievously, saying nothing more.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli!" Angela shouted.

"Yes Ma?" Jane asked, attempting to look innocent and failing miserably.

"Yes Angela, Jane did propose and I have accepted." Maura replied, taking Janes hand and smiling at her.

Angela looked at the two woman and smiled broadly. Her stubborn and impulsive Daughter had found someone who would not only put up with her, but would love her for who she was. It was clear that Maura had Jane wrapped around her finger, since she was able to get Jane to do what was asked of her. It was also clear to her that Maura was just as wrapped up in Jane. It would serve them well for the future. Angela's face then took on a more serious note.

"What's the matter?" Maura asked.

"I spoke to your Brother and Vince, who then put me onto Lieutenant Kavanagh. When I told them what was going on, they immediately told me that they would see to your safety. The Lieutenant said that he had his suspicions about the order when he received it, but since it came from the Commissioners' office, he didn't question it. However, when he spoke to Alfie, he understood the manoeuvrings and told us he would look into it. The plan is to get you both to the Council chamber so the Bonding can take place. Once it has, we can then face the problems head on." Angela said, with nods from Rosa and Gethik.

Jane and Maura both nodded as well.

"We were discussing it upstairs Ma and we agree that that is the first thing that has to be done. The problem we have is getting there. Whoever is trying to prevent the Bonding is going to great lengths and until we know more, we will have to use those means that we can trust. I hope Vince and Kavanagh have managed to find some." Jane said, all the humour gone from her voice as she looked worriedly at Maura.

Angela was about to reply when the back door opened and Vince, flanked by two members of Boston's elite SWAT division, entered. The two SWAT officers took up position on either side of the door while Korsak came over to Jane.

"You ok Rizzoli?" Vince asked. "Kavanagh flipped out when he found out that he had been manipulated. He called the Chief, who also flipped out. He immediately authorised a full protective detail for both you and Dr Isles. These two." He indicated the two SWAT officers. "Along with the rest of their team who are out front, will be on close protection as long as they are needed." He finished.

No sooner had he finished speaking that the back door opened again and Frankie entered, followed by Paula who. Between the two of them they carried several garment bags and a pile of boxes.

"Where do you want them?" Frankie asked.

"Are they the shoes?" Angela asked.

"Yep. A pair each for you, me, Janie, Auntie Rosa and Dr Isles." Frankie replied.

"Please take Janies' and Mauras' up to her room. Mine and Rosas' to my room and yours to your own room." Angela said.

"The same with your dresses?" Paula asked.

"Yes please Paula." Angela said as Frankie and Paula headed for the stairs. She then turned to Maura having just thought of something. "Maura, do you need anything from home?" She asked.

"Yes please Angela. But I would prefer to get them myself if it's not too much trouble." She said.

Jane jumped at the chance.

"Let's go." She grabbed her keys from the table where Frankie had thrown them. And before anyone could argue and followed by the SWAT officers, Jane and Maura headed out to her car.

The drive to Mauras' house was interesting as the two vehicles containing the SWAT team escorted them directly to the house and then saw them to the front door, before standing guard.

Jane and Maura went inside and into the kitchen where Maura fed Bass. They then made their way upstairs where Maura collected a weekend bag full of makeup, other beauty products as well as a couple of changes of clothes. They were soon done and back in the car and heading back to Angela's' house.

On their way back, a black SUV attempted to run Janes' car off the road. Jane however, demonstrated one of the skills that made her an excellent police officer. In a display of top-of-the-line defensive driving, she managed to keep her distance, causing the vehicle to crash. One of the SWAT vehicles split off to take care of the rogue vehicle and arrest the occupants while the other and Janes' raced back to Angela's. Once they got back, the SWAT officers hustled Maura and Jane inside.

"What happened?" Vince asked as everyone in the room jumped to their feet.

Jane gave a rundown of what had happened, causing Vince to grimace.

"Did you recognise the vehicle?" Korsak asked Jane.

"Not specifically. However it was clearly a government approved covert vehicle. I can name a dozen or more organisations that have access to that type of vehicle." Jane replied, putting her arm round Mauras' shoulders that had started to shake.

This had the immediate effect of calming the Blonde down, which in turn made Jane feel less jittery.

The sight of the two women comforting each other made everyone in the room smile.

"Why don't you both go up to Janies' room and relax for a while before getting ready for tonight. We are safe here and you two need to be at your best. We'll be leaving about 6pm so make sure you are ready." Rosa said.

Jane looked at Maura, who nodded in agreement and the two women went back upstairs to Janes' room. Once there, they tried to relax for a little while before helping each other get ready for the evening. Well Maura did most of the helping as Jane was out of her depth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fourteen

By 6pm both women were dressed in their custom gowns. Jane stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She barely recognised the reflection. She was clad in a strapless wine coloured dress that clung to her torso, flaring out slightly from her hips and falling to the floor. Her feet, complete with fresh pedicure, peeped out from under the skirt in a pair of high heeled sandals. She reached up and stroked the antique gold necklace she was wearing that sported several rubies along with the matching earrings that were part of the Rizzoli jewels. Maura had helped put her hair up to help show them off and she was wearing a tiara, also in gold. Although Jane was uncomfortable, even she admitted that she looked good.

Maura came up behind her and put her arms around Jane's waist. And peeped over her shoulder.

"Well Jane?" She asked.

"Wow!" Was all Jane could manage.

"Exactly." Maura said, releasing Jane and then turning her fiancé round so they were facing each other. She gave Jane a gentle kiss, being careful not to ruin their makeup before taking a step back. "Just one final touch." She added, handing a pair of long black gloves to Jane.

Jane nodded and pulled the gloves on before fastening the matching gold bracelet round her right wrist. When she was done, she looked at Maura.

Mauras' dress was similar in style to Janes' only it was in the royal blue that Maura had chosen. She was wearing a silver necklace that was mounted with amethysts with matching earrings and tiara that had been given to her when she attended her cotillion at seventeen. She had also put her blonde hair up. While Jane was putting her black gloves on, Maura was putting on an identical pair, only hers were in white.

When both women were finished, Maura picked up their bags, handed Jane hers and went to the door. She then turned to Jane.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Jane nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She reached out, took Mauras' hand and together, the two women went down the stairs.

They arrived in the living room were the others were waiting for them.

Angela and Rosa were both wearing formal dresses, with Frankie and Vince both wearing tuxedos. The SWAT officers had also changed and were now wearing suits, though whey had the visible earwigs and were obviously armed. As soon as Rosa saw Jane and Maura she smiled.

"You both look lovely." She said as Vince stepped forward.

"Now the way we are going to work this evening." Vince started. "Is that the four of you, along with Frankie and myself will travel in the limousine. There will be a car in front and another behind containing the SWAT officers who will be accompanying up as our security. Two other cars will follow behind containing the rest of the security detail, but they will not be able to enter the chamber. Hopefully that will get you both to the Council chamber unharmed." He said, looking nervously.

Jane nodded, understanding the plan. She then turned to Rosa.

"Does your driver understand tactical driving?" She asked.

"He should do Janie." Rosa replied. "He's a former advanced driving instructor at the police academy.

"Good." Jane replied before going over to the cupboard and opening the gun safe that was kept there. She took out the Glock that she kept there for emergencies and opened her bag to put it inside.

"What are you doing Jane?" Maura and Rosa asked almost at the same time.

"I'm not taking any chances. Hopefully I won't have to use it, but I would prefer to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. "She replied.

"Unfortunately Jane, you can't take that into the Council chamber. No-one is allowed to bring weapons into the chamber except for assigned security personnel and one or two individuals with special permission." Rosa said.

"Great. Now I have to rely on others to keep us safe." Jane huffed, clearly not happy, but she did put the pistol back in the safe.

Maura understood Janes' desire to ensure their safety and hoped she was just making a mountain out of a molehill.

Soon everyone was ready and under the close supervision of the SWAT team, they were escorted to the limousine. Once they were inside, the little convoy made its way by a circuitous route to the main entrance of the Council chamber. They managed to arrive with no incidents.

Once the limousine pulled up, they were escorted through the imposing doors in two groups. Jane and Maura first with the three others following behind. Once they were all inside, Jane and Maura were met by President Gethik who led them to an anti-chamber to await the ceremony. Meanwhile Rosa, Angela, Vince and Frankie went to the Rizzoli family box to await the rest of the delegates.

In the anti-chamber, Jane and Maura, along with the SWAT team, tried to relax.

"What happens first?" Jane asked Gethik.

"Once the Council has convened and before any other business is discussed, I will announce the Bonding. If what I suspect, is actually true, there will be a number of objections. I don't know what form they will take, so we will just have to counter them when we know what they are. Once that has been taken care of, you two will be summoned. Your security can wait by the door, but they can't come any further into the chamber. The Bonding ritual will then be performed. Once that is complete, and assuming it is successful you will then take your place in your family box and we can begin the business of the evening." Gethik said.

"I hope that it will be that straightforward Uncle Alfie." Jane said.

"As do I Janie. As do I." He replied.

"We'll do what we can." Maura said, holding Janes' hand.

"Then I'll head in and get the session started. Good luck to us all." Gethik said, heading into the chamber through a small door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen

While Jane and Maura paced nervously in the anti-chamber, President Gethik entered the Council chamber and took his place in the throne like chair at one end of the vast oval shaped room.

The rest of the Council chamber was lined, floor to ceiling in the boxes of the various families that at present had seats on the Council. The identity of each family was displayed by the crest that hung below the rail of each box, right below a large crystal globe. The boxes were arranged in four tiers, with those on the 2nd and 3rd tiers having the most prominence. As they were not so far back to be almost invisible nor were they on the ground to be looked down upon by the rest.

As Gethik looked around, he could see the boxes filling up as the representatives of the various families filed in. He looked to his left at the Rizzoli family box. It was on the 2nd tier about halfway down that side, as befitted a family as old and distinguished as theirs. There had been calls in recent years for the family box to be moved as they had no representative. Thankfully, the Rizzoli's still had enough support to prevent this.

Once all the families had arrived and taken their seats, the globe to the right of his chair began to glow. At this, he got up and talking an ornately carved wooden staff that was topped with a large uncut gem, he took a pace forward. He then brought the end of the staff down on a carved stone pedestal, causing a loud crash and all of the chatter to cease. Once the noise had died down, Gethik began to speak. His voice amplified by the magic of the chamber.

"I now call to order this assembly of the Magi Council. Our first item of business is the Bonding ceremony of two of the most powerful Magi that have been known in living memory. Before we can proceed with the ceremony, tradition demands that I ask if any of this Council knows of any reason why the Bonding of Jane Clementine Rizzoli and Maura Dorothea Isles cannot take place." Gethik paused, practically knowing what would follow.

Immediately the crystal globe at the front of a box to his right glowed white. Gethik saw it and sighed quietly to himself. ' _And so it begins_!' he thought as he turned to the box in question.

"I recognise the representative of House Fairfield." He announced, spying two women who were standing at the front of the box.

"I object to this Bonding ceremony Mr President. Maura Isles has been promised to another and as such is ineligible to be Bonded to this Jane Rizzoli!" One of the women announced.

"Please provide the identity of this other person and explain why has their Bonding been delayed for so long?" Gethik asked formally.

"Maura Isles was promised in childhood to my son, Garrett Fairfield. Their Bonding was delayed due to a combination of ill health and both parties' educational commitments. In recent years Garrett has been abroad and unable to fulfil his commitments." The woman replied.

"Has no attempt to test them for bonding ever taken place?" Gethik asked, already knowing Mauras' tale in full.

"An attempt was made to test them when they were children. It was not successful, though at least one of them was more than a little reluctant. It is suspected by both families that was the cause of the failure rather than incompatibility." Came the reply, though with more than a little waiver.

"And what about the time when Maura was twelve and again when she was seventeen and finally when she was twenty six?" Gethik asked.

"I know of no such attempts. If they were made, it was done without our family's knowledge." The woman paused, selecting her words carefully. "Unfortunately, my Son is abroad at present and is not due to return for another month or more. So he cannot testify to the veracity of this claim. I suspect I know where this story has come from, but we cannot determine that here and now. It must be looked into. I move for this Bonding to be postponed until such time as an investigation has been carried out and the true facts are known."

Gethik almost smiled. This had gone exactly as had expected. He waited for the glow to fade from the Fairfield box before addressing the rest of the chamber.

"Does anyone second this motion?" He asked.

At his words, the globes in front of about a quarter if the boxes glowed. This did cause him to smile, they had less support than he had expected. He waited for the glows to fade before continuing.

"Do we have any who wish to speak against this motion?" He asked.

A single glow appeared down the far left corner, followed by one or two others.

Gethik nodded, please that the Fairfield's had not managed to silence all their critics. After checking to see whose box it was he spoke up.

"I recognise the representative of House Doyle." He announced, wondering what interest, the old Irish family that most thought had Mob connections, had to this matter.

"Thank you Mr President." The lone occupant of the box, an Irish man in his fifties, replied. His voice clear, despite the Irish accent. "It seem we have a shorter answer to this matter. Maura Isles is present tonight and will be able to give this Council any information it requires. It is well known that Dr Isles has an unusual Talent that prevents her from speaking anything she knows to be untrue. Therefore this Council can rely on her testimony and the answers she will provide. Also Jane Rizzoli is a highly decorated police Detective whose honesty and integrity is well established. Both women should therefore be considered by this Council to be trustworthy. " The man finished.

Gethik could not believe his luck. To have someone as unpartisan as those from House Doyle, propose that both Maura and Jane be questioned, prevented his position from being called into question. He nodded formally.

"I agree with the statement from House Doyle and recommend to this Council that before we take a vote on the motion proposed by House Fairfield, we summon Dr Maura Isles and Detective Jane Rizzoli before us and listen to their testimony. Will all those in favour of listening to these two women, please let themselves be known." He announced.

Seconds later there was a forest of glows. Easily two-thirds of the families indicated that they wished to hear from Maura and Jane. This caused Gethiks' smile to broaden.

"Very well!" Please summon Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles so the Council may ask its questions." He said, indicating to an assistant to go to the anti-chamber and fetch the two women.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen

While all this had been going on, in the anti-chamber Jane and Maura were getting slowly more and more nervous. Neither of them felt like talking so they just stood there in silence. It got so bad that Jane started pacing up and down to try and relieve the tension that was building up inside her. This caused Maura to take and hold onto her hand in an effort to keep her still. It was only partially successful.

Maura was about to try to talk to Jane when the door opened and a robed figure entered. Both women immediately turned to face them.

"Well?" Jane asked, her impatience showing.

"An objection has been raised to the Bonding owing to one of you being promised to another. Therefore the Council wish to ask you some questions. Please follow me!" The robed man said in a soft tone, before turning back to the door and opening it. He then stepped through and motioned for the two women to follow him.

Hand in hand, Jane and Maura entered the Council chamber and both were stunned by the sheer scale of it.

"Wow!" Jane breathed as she took in the sight before her.

Maura, although she had heard her Mother describe the chamber, was still bowled over at the sheer scale, though she did manage not to say anything.

The figure motioned for them to stand about ten feet in front of the throne, before retreating out of sight.

As soon as Gethik saw them he smiled in greeting.

"Welcome Doctor Isles, Detective Rizzoli to the Council chamber. Before we can begin, we need to resolve the matter of the objection that has been raised. I am going to ask you some questions before allowing questions from those families who have them. Then the matter will be put to a vote. If the objection is overruled, then we will proceed with the Bonding. Do you both understand?" He asked.

Jane and Maura both nodded.

"We do Mr President." Maura replied, her magically amplified voice reaching every corner.

"Very well. With regards to the Bonding Dr Isles, it has been alleged that you are promised to another. Are you aware of this?" Gethik asked.

"Not specifically Mr President. However, there have been several times over the last thirty years when my parents have tried to force a bond with another. Logic dictates that there must be some reason behind it and a promise would be the most likely." Maura replied clearly.

"Thank you. Now you mentioned occasions when a Bonding was tried to be forced. Can you please let the Council know when they were?"

"Of course." Maura replied again. "The first time was about a week after I had come to the Council for testing and met Jane, Detective Rizzoli as she is now, for the first time. My parents took me to a house that I know now to be the family home of the Fairfields' and forced me to try and hold hands with Garrett Fairfield. I remember not wanting to as I thought him a bully as he used to push me over. When our hands touched, he was knocked over and had to be taken away. We went home shortly afterwards. The second time was when I was twelve. I was home from boarding school for the holidays and I was again forced to attempt the test, this time in my own house. That time resulted in Garrett being thrown several feet across the room, but he was otherwise unharmed. The third time was when I was seventeen and about to start college – I graduated from high school a year early. It happened at the Fairfields' holiday home in Florida and caused Garrett to be thrown, much harder this time, against a wall, I believe he got mild concussion on that occasion. The final time when I was twenty six and visiting my parents at their beach house on Cape Cod before I was due to start my residency in New York. On that occasion, Garrett was again thrown against a wall. Only this time there was more serious damage and he needed to spend some time in hospital. I don't know how long as he was still in there when I left for New York a fortnight later and I have not seen either Garrett or his parents since." Maura replied, keeping her voice clear.

Once she had finished speaking, a globe lit up about half way down on the lower tier. Gethik saw it and immediately spoke.

"Thank you Doctor. I recognise House Stanhope. Do you have a question?" He asked, wondering what they were about, as they were a minor house with no ties that he knew of to the Fairfields.

"Thank you Mr President." The Stanhope representative, an approximately forty year old man, replied. "What evidence do we have to the veracity of this statement? Doctor Isles has never attended either Council or Court and despite the assurances that were provided, we cannot be expected to take her word alone." He said clearly, almost as if he was reading from a script.

Jane was about to have a go at the jumped up man for calling Maura a liar when she felt a hand on her arm. Maura gently pulled Jane to face her and gave her a look. The meaning was clear. 'Leave this to me!'

Jane nodded and relaxed a little, though she kept her eyes on the Stanhope box.

"If I may answer the Council Members query directly Mr President?" Maura asked, looking at Gethik.

"Please do so Doctor Isles." He replied.

"Thank you Mr President." Maura replied before turning to face the Stanhope box. "If the representative of the Stanhope family is unwilling to take my word on this matter, then I would refer them to my Mother, Constance Isles, and Mrs Fairfield, who are both present tonight in the Fairfield box. My Mother was present on each occasion when a Bond was attempted to be forced and Mrs Fairfield was present on at least two of the occasions, when I was six and when I was seventeen. I know this because I saw Mrs Fairfield there myself and it was only at my Mothers insistence that I was there at all, so she was present at all times." Maura replied, still keeping her voice without emotion.

Gethik now realised what was going on. Someone, who clearly wanted to ensure the Bonding took place, had requested that Stanhope and possibly Doyle say what they did. This thought caused him to smile.

"Very well Doctor." He replied before turning to the Fairfield Box and glaring at the occupants.

"Mrs Fairfield and Mrs Isles. You are the ones who raised this motion before the Council and you denied before us that any tests had taken place since Dr Isles was a small child. Yet Dr Isles herelf has said that you not only knew of these tests but were active participants in them. Only one party can be correct. So who was telling the truth? Was it yourself when you announced it and are you calling your own Daughter a liar Mrs Isles. Or is it your Daughter that has spoken the truth and it was you who lied?" He asked.

It was a perfect trap! Either they called Maura a liar, which could seriously prevent her from ever joining the Council, which would destroy their plans. Or they pleaded ignorance and withdrew the motion. The only other option was to admit they had lied to the Council, which would cause House Fairfield to be suspended from the Council, pending an investigation which could cause the family to lose both its seat on the Council and its place at Court.

There was some hushed conversation within the Fairfield box before Mrs Fairfield stepped back to the front.

"I must apologise to this Council. It appears that other attempts were made to Bond Maura and my son, but I was not aware they had taken place. I thank the council for bringing this to my attention and I therefore withdraw the motion to postpone the Bonding." She announced, with more than a tinge of regret, but no defeat in her voice.

This immediately put Janes' Huntress enhanced police senses on full alert. She could tell that the first plan had failed but it was clear that a second, and far less palatable, plan was in place. Jane looked first at Maura, then at Gethik. Neither seemed to be aware that anything was wrong. Acting purely on instinct, Jane put herself between Maura and everyone except Gethik and waited for what was to come.

Gethik meanwhile nodded formally and raised the staff again.

"The motion has been withdrawn." He announced. "Does any other representative know of any reason why these two should not be Bonded?" He asked.

Silence filled the chamber. Gethik waited until a suitable time has passed.

"Very well then. Since there are no further objections, we will proceed. Bring forth the staffs of Bonding!" He announced.

No sooner had he spoken that there was pandemonium in the Council Chamber.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Seventeen

Almost before Gethik closed his mouth, several things happened at once. Firstly, more than a dozen figures dressed all in black appeared as if from nowhere. These figures headed across the chamber towards where Jane and Maura were standing. During this, the sounds of heavy bolts closing was heard, indicting the great doors behind the Presidents' throne had been sealed. Then finally, metal barriers rose up, covering the open fronts to the boxes. All during this an alarm was sounding.

Jane looked at Maura, her face calm.

"Stay here with Uncle Alfie. I'll buy as much time as I can." She said, giving Maura's arm a squeeze before turning to face the assailants.

"Jane no!" Maura said and started to move towards her, but Gethik stopped her then pulled her up onto the throne.

"Leave her to it Maura." He said softly. "Janie knows what she is doing and she is more than capable of defending both herself and us." He added, putting his arm round her shoulders. He knew there was nothing neither of them could do but stay out of Janes' way.

While this was happening Jane headed to the nearest of the intruders. With a grace that belied the formal gown and heels she was wearing, she vaulted over the nearest one and with a single blow to his neck, incapacitated him from behind. Then without pausing, she ran at the next one, putting her left leg round his neck and giving it a viscous twist. Releasing him, she sprung on her hands and her left foot made contact with the third ones' groin, causing them to double up in pain before knocking them out with a blow to their temple. She then jumped to her feet and headed to the next one.

Maura and Gethik watched with a mixture of fascination and fear while Jane proceeded to take down all of the black clad attackers with all the grace and precision of a martial arts master. It seemed like no time at all before all the figures were prone, some dead while others were merely unconscious. Jane looked around to make sure they had all been dealt with and gave a grim smile when she confirmed it.

Maura meanwhile, stared in fascination at Jane and what she had just accomplished. She was about to go over to her to make sure she was alright, when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw another black clad figure, positioned on a ledge next to one of the upper tier boxes. This figure was holding what, even to Mauras' untrained eye, looked like a high powered rifle. She almost froze as she could never get to the figure in time. So she did the only thing she could think of.

"Jane! Behind you, up at the top." She shouted.

Jane heard and immediately began to move. She spun her head round and immediately saw the figure. She had no weapon, no anything to defend herself. Then something happened that she did not expect.

Purely on instinct, her right hand came up to the level of her shoulder. From this hand, a bow of pure light grew. Then with her left, she drew as if she was going to shoot an arrow and suddenly an arrow, also made of light, appeared with a string behind it. In less than a second, the arrow had been released and had hit its target. The figure made a loud noise before falling off the ledge and hitting the floor some 50 feet below.

Maura and Gethik gasped and both ran over to where Jane was standing, her arms by her sides and with no sign of the bow or arrow.

"What happened?" Maura asked as she reached Janes' side and took the Brunettes' hand.

"I don't know Maur!" Jane said, looking at Maura with a rather dazed expression on her face. "Once minute I was fighting these guys." She indicted the prone figures on the floor. "The next I heard you shouting and after that it was purely instinct that I reacted. Please tell me that you both saw the same thing I did?" She asked, looking pleadingly at Maura.

"If you mean the bow and arrow that appeared from nowhere, took down that attacker and then vanished, then yes I did. Do you know what that was?" She asked, not taking her eyes from Janes'.

"I have no idea! I have never done it before, or even seen it done!" Jane replied. "Uncle Alfie?" She asked, turning to Gethik.

"I've never seen anyone do what you have just done Jane. I may have heard of it but I will need to look it up. But first things first, we need to get out of here." He replied.

No sooner had he spoken than there was an almighty crash and the doors flew open. In ran Vince and Frankie with guns drawn and with the SWAT team in hot pursuit. Taking the sight, Vince ran up to the trio.

"Are you all ok?" He asked, panting a little as the SWAT officers began to fan out, checking the room and the bodies.

"We're fine Korsak." Jane replied, turning back to Maura and giving her a smile. "Well better than that lot at any rate!" She remarked, nodding her head at the black clad figures.

"What happened?" He asked, shaking his head at the sight.

"Janie happened!" Gethik remarked, looking at Jane with pure pride on his face.

"How do you mean?" Vince asked.

"He means that Janie went full huntress on them. She studied martial arts as a kid but had to be pulled out as she was too fast and too aggressive. You must have seen how she gets when she is chasing a suspect?" He asked, tuning to the older man.

"Yeah I've seen her, though she always seems to be holding back, and now I know why." He paused as he saw the shooter who was still lying where he fell, holding his rifle. "What happened there?" He asked. "Are any of you hurt? Where'd the bullet go?"

"He didn't even get a shot away." Jane replied, still staring at Maura.

"How come?" Frankie asked incredulously.

"Jane shot him!" Maura said proudly.

"She shot him? With what? She was unarmed!" Korsak said, sounding rather alarmed.

"A bow appeared in Janes' hand and she shot him with an arrow of light. He fell of the ledge and landed there." Maura said, indicating where the shooter lay.

"What?" Frankie asked, looking from his Sister to Maura and back again.

"We'll worry about that later. Is the building secure?" Gethik asked.

"Yes. None of the representatives were allowed to leave by security. Despite some of them complaining very loudly." Vince replied with a chuckle.

"Good. Now let's get to my office and talk this over. We need to know who is behind this." Gethik said.

"Shouldn't we get the Bonding sorted first?" Frankie asked.

"Indeed!" Gethik replied. If you will all remain here, I will return with some witnesses and the staffs. Don't worry, it is not a long ceremony." He replied, quickly exiting the chamber.

He was back inside of ten minutes carrying two identical ornate wooden staffs and with 30 or so formally dressed people behind him. Behind them Angela and Rosa followed, but stood out of the way. He quickly organised everyone but Jane, Maura and himself into a large circle. The three of the stood in the centre.

"Alright. Jane, I want you to take the end of this staff made of dark wood, in your left hand." He said handing one of the staffs to Jane. "And You Maura, please do the same with this one." He continued handing the second staff to Maura.

The two women took their respective staffs. Each holding them by the portion of dark wood at one end.

"Right now I need each of you to take the end of staff that the other is holding in with your right hand." He continued.

Jane lifted up her staff so Maura could take the other end of it in her right hand. She then bent down slightly and picked up the end of Mauras' staff in her right hand.

"Excellent. Now I need you to both concentrate on the other and keep eye contact. No matter what you hear or feel, do not break contact until I instruct otherwise. Do you understand?"

Both women nodded and, without discomfort, stared into each other's' eyes.

Once he was satisfied that they were doing as instructed, Gethik began to chant in Latin. As he did so, the witnesses held their arms aloft and echoed the Presidents' phrases.

As the chanting to louder, both women felt power surge along the staffs from the other onto them and out of them into the other, it was a surreal experience. As the chanting continued, the surface of the staffs began to heat up. Both women seemed oblivious to this as they were drawing strength from each other through their shared gaze.

Soon the chanting reached a crescendo and all four of the women's' hands were glowing with magical power. As soon as Gethik spoke the final phrase, there was a loud crack and both staffs split in two. Jane and Maura seemed unaware of this as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Gethik stepped towards them and placed a hand in the small of each women's back.

"We're all finished. That was more spectacular than usual, but not unexpected given the level of your power. I now need you both to confirm the Bonding has succeeded. Please remove your gloves and I will need four brave souls to volunteer?" He said, speaking to the witnesses, who at the crack had taken several paces back.

"I will." Angela said, stepping through the Council Members. "I need to be the first." She added, leaving no room for argument.

"Me too." Frankie said, stepping forward beside his Mother.

"Are there any others?" Gethik asked.

"I will volunteer!" Came the same Irish voice that had spoken earlier as House Doyle's representative stepped forward.

"Thank you Mr Doyle. And one more?" Gethik asked.

"If my Daughter will allow it, I would like to volunteer." Came a voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a formally dressed woman standing in the doorway.

"Mother!" Maura said, not sure what to make of it and turned to Jane so see what she thought.

"It's up to you Maur. Whatever she has done, she will answer for it. But for now, she is still your Mother." Jane replied, knowing it would kill her own Mother if she were to refuse so she felt it best for Maura to try and build bridges.

Maura thought for a few seconds.

"Very well Mother. But afterwards, we need to talk!" She said, fixing her Mother with a steely gaze before returning her face to Jane.

"Very well Mrs Isles, you may volunteer. But this will have no effect on any investigation that will happen." Gethik said pointedly.

"I understand Mr President." Constance said as she joined the others in the middle of the circle.

"Are you ready?" He asked, turning to Jane and Maura.

Both women removed their gloves and nodded. Gethik motioned to Angela who stepped up to Jane and after taking a deep breath, enveloped Jane in a bear hug, pressing her face against her Daughters.

There was a pause and when nothing happened there was a collective sigh. Angela however, held onto her Daughter until Jane started to squirm. She only then reluctantly released her, giving Jane a kiss for the first time in over 30 years.

"I'm so proud of you Baby." She said stroking Janes' cheek as she stepped over to Maura, giving her another big hug.

Meanwhile, Frankie stepped up to Jane and gave her the hug he had wished to give her so many times when they were growing up. Too many times had he seen his Sister in tears and alone because no-one was able to give her he comfort she needed.

"I love you Sis!" He said releasing her.

Jane turned and saw Angela still hugging Maura.

"You can let go now Ma!" Jane said.

Angela reluctantly released the Doctor as Frankie stepped up and gave her the same hug he had given his Sister..

The Irishman, Doyle, was the next one. He gave Jane a brief but solid hug, before kissing her on both cheeks.

"Well done girl!" He whispered to her before releasing her and going to Maura where he also exchanged a brief, though slightly longer than the one he gave Jane, hug.

Constance was the last. She gave Jane a brief squeeze before moving on to her Daughter. The hug she gave Maura was short and a bit rigid, but it was clear that she wanted to do it.

Once all the hugs were finished. Gethik coughed.

"Right, now we have confirmed that Jane and Maura have Bonded, Jane is now able to take her position as her family representative with the Council. Therefore we have much to discuss. Let us go to the reception room, there we can at least have something to eat and work out what to do next!" He announced before heading out of the doors.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Eighteen

The whole party, led by Gethik, made their way into a large reception room that was full of people. No sooner had they entered than they were approached by a large group of them, all demanding to be allowed to leave. Gethik held up his arms.

"Listen up everyone. Owing to the events of this evening, no-one will be allowed to leave until we identify the instigator behind the attack on Lady Rizzoli, her partner Dr Isles and myself. I have no doubt that these individuals intended to either kill or do serious harm to all three of us. It is also clear that they were instructed by someone, though we do not know yet who that person is. Therefore all persons present tonight will need to be interviewed and an independent enquiry will need to be set up. Once you have provided your statement, you will be free to leave. But only on the condition that you co-operate fully with the investigation. Failure to do so will have serious consequences." He announced before turning back to the group. "Jane, Maura, if you will follow me we will have a talk in private. The rest of you, please help yourself to the food. We will be back shortly to advise you what will be happening next." He motioned for Jane and Maura to follow him before heading to his office that was down the corridor.

As soon as they entered the office he turned to the two women, who were holding hands again.

"Are you both all right?" He asked.

"I'm a bit shaken, but otherwise unharmed." Maura replied.

"Me too. I don't think that any of the attackers managed to lay a finger on me." Jane added.

"That's good. I don't think we can fear a repeat attempt as you are both now protected by the Council. But we need to take steps to find out who was behind it." Gethik said, sitting in a wing chair by the fire place and motioning for the two women to sit down themselves.

Jane sat in the other wing chair and, without any resistance, pulled Maura onto her lap.

"We'll ruin these gowns Jane!" Maura said, rather half-heartedly.

"I don't care. I need you close to me at the moment." Jane replied.

"You're the detective Jane. How should we begin this investigation? I'm unsure how to proceed as I have never heard of anything like this happening before." Gethik asked.

"You've done the right thing and not let anyone leave. The next thing is to bring in some outsiders to look into the matter. It cannot be anyone directly involved in Council affairs. As if the person behind it is on the Council, then they may be able to influence the investigation." Jane replied, stroking Mauras' hair.

"Do you have any ideas?" Gethik asked.

"Initially I think we should call BPD and get them to start the investigation. They have excellent detectives, many of which are experienced in magical investigations. It may grow to being a Federal matter, in which case the FBI will need to be involved, but for now let's keep it local. Let me call my boss, Lieutenant Kavanagh and he will get onto the Chief and they will have a taskforce up here within an hour. That way they can interview everyone and send them home with a minimum of delay." Jane replied.

"Good idea. We need to make sure they interview everyone, including the three of us, to ensure there is not even the perception of a cover-up." Gethik said, staring into the fire.

"Who were those attackers?" Maura asked. "And how did they manage to not only penetrate the Council chamber, but remain hidden." She continued, looking at Gethik expectantly.

"Well I don't know how they made it into the chamber, but I do know who they were." Jane said, causing both Maura and Gethik to look at her questioningly.

"Who were they?" Gethik asked, leaning forward.

"They are, or rather were, Hassassin's." Jane replied shortly, awaiting the inevitable response.

"They can't be Hassassin's Jane. The order was destroyed more than a hundred years ago!" Gethik replied.

"Who or what are Hassassin's?" Maura asked.

"Hassassin's are part of an ancient cult of killers that date back to the time of the crusades. It is said they were somehow immune to magic. Complete nonsense of course." Gethik replied.

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump to that conclusion Uncle Alfie." Jane replied. "For the last several years, there have been attacks by groups of these killers. Their MO is always the same. Attack from ambush, kill their target and disappear once they are done. Several groups have been caught, or rather trapped. I was involved in an operation about eighteen months ago in New York where we managed to capture two of these Hassassin's alive. We spent days questioning them, but they had very little information to give. Their organisation runs very much like a terrorist network, they are split into small cells with only the leader of each cell knowing how to contact other cells in the network. And of course the leader is never directly involved in the killing. Whether or not they are genuine Hassassin's I don't know, but they fulfil all the requirements of the descriptions recorded. Not only are they all masters of combat, but they are, as referenced in the texts, completely non-magical. In addition, the two captives seemed to be completely immune to the effects of magic. When I was questioning them it was as if they were not there and I has to work to keep my attention on them." She added.

"So if they are genuine Hassassin's, what does that mean?" Maura asked.

"The order of Hassassin's was founded from a religious cult called the Ismailians, sometime in the 1090's by a Persian called al-Hassan ibn-al-Sabbah. That is where the word Hasssassin comes from. It means follower of Hassan in Persian. He recruited non-magical male children and by means of drugs, tricked them into thinking they had experienced paradise and promised that they could go back there if they served him. For the next 150 years or so they preyed on the crusaders and anyone else who tried to take their property. When Hassan finally died, his followers became paid killers for whoever could meet their price. Thus we get the word Assassin, meaning killer. They spread out all over the world, killing for pay. Until, during the early 20th century, a co-ordinated effort by several magical governments, destroyed the Hassassin's. At least they thought they did. I believe they went underground and it is only within the last twenty years that they have started to become active again." Jane said, looking at Maura.

"So that's why you wanted to borrow those volumes on history. I did wonder about that." Gethik remarked.

"I was told, in no uncertain terms, that we were not to put this down to the work of Hassassin's ad to treat them as not linked." Jane added. "However, too much did not make sense, so I did some research. While there is no file liking them, all police departments across the US have the MO and if they get something like this, they will call either Korsak or me." She finished.

"So, assuming they are Hassassin's." Maura said. "Who would hire them?"

"We would have to look among the wealthy and powerful. As you can imagine, they are not cheap to hire. And to even know they exist, let alone contact them, you would need to be amongst the politically powerful." Jane replied.

"Well that covers pretty much everyone who was here tonight." Maura said sombrely.

"That's why motive will play a big part in this. As with any crime, you need the golden triangle. Means – Motive – Opportunity. We will only get a conviction if all three are proven. Now let's call BPD." Jane said, sliding Maura off her lap and going over to the desk. Picking up the phone, she called Kavanagh.

After talking for about ten minutes, she hung up.

"Kavanagh is going to report this to the Chief and then send some uni's up here to take statements as well as some ME's to look at the bodies. We'd better let everyone know what is going on." Jane said, taking Mauras' hand again.

"Agreed, let's go back to the function room." Gethik said. Getting up from his chair and leading the way back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Nineteen

Gethik entered the function room, slightly ahead of Maura and Jane, who were again holding hands. Gethik made his way to one side of the room where there was a small dais. Climbing up, he cleared his throat, which immediately caused all the talking in the room to stop.

"In order to ensure the neutrality of the investigation, it has been decided to hand it over to the Boston Police. They have been called and should soon be arriving. They will take your statement and then, providing they have no need for you to stay, you will be free to leave. If however, you refuse to co-operate with the investigation, either tonight or in the future, you will be detained in the Council holding cells. Once the police arrive, I will provide you with the details. Until then, please help yourself to food and drink." Gethik announced, indicating a long table to one side that was full of food and numerous servers who were carrying trays laden with glasses of wine.

Jane looked at Maura, gave her a smile and led her over to where she had seen her family and Vince gathering. As they walked up, Angela enveloped Jane in another bear hug. Jane stayed still for a few seconds before trying to pull away.

"Enough Ma! We can do hugs later." She grumbled.

"I've got thirty years to catch up on." Angela replied, releasing Jane. She remembered her Daughter had never been fond of hugs, or any public displays of affection. Which made the natural hand holding with Maura all the more remarkable.

Jane made her way over to an empty chair and sat down facing Rosa. Maura immediately came over and, without preamble, sat on her lap.

"So what happens now Auntie?" Jane asked Rosa.

"What do you mean Janie?" Rosa asked.

"Now that I'm bonded, I can take over as the family representative. Does a formal handover or something need to be done?" She asked.

"At the next Council meeting, it will be formally announced that you have taken over and you will be expected to make a speech. Meanwhile, you can expect to be approached by numerous magical families who have no presence on the Council, to represent them. When your Nonna was alive, the Rizzoli's represented well over a thousand families. The largest by quite a margin. I expect that over the next few weeks, many of them will be in contact. Also, you m ay be contacted by some of the other families to propose support for things they want the council to rule on. If anyone comes to you with a request of that sort, my advice would be to get their proposal in writing so you can examine it in detail later as nothing is ever what it seems. Especially in Council or Court politics. Speaking of the Court, you should receive a formal invitation from the Chancellor, within the next week or so, for you to take up the Rizzoli seat." Rosa said.

"Great! More formal wear!" Jane muttered.

"Don't worry about it Jane. It will only be for a few hours and you will look stunning." Maura said, giving Jane a kiss.

"Is no-one going to talk about what happened in the chamber?" Frankie asked.

"Which bit?" Jane asked, trying to keep a straight face and mostly succeeding.

"He means the bit where you made a bow and arrow appear out of nowhere, shot someone and made it disappear again." Maura said, giving Jane a little shove.

"I know Maur. I was just joking." She said smiling at Maura before turning to Frankie. "I have no idea how I did that, though I think I may have an idea what it was." She added.

"Well?" Frankie asked.

"It matches tales I've heard about something called the Bow of Diana!" Jane replied.

"That's where I recognised it from!" Maura said. "I read the tales of Diana when I was a child, but I thought they were just stories. I never expected them to be real!" She added.

"What I know about it comes from my Hunter training. When my Talent developed, I was sent to DC to be trained by a Hunter Cadre there. I was, according to the instructors, the most talented Hunter they had ever seen. So much so as I was headhunted by the FBI and US Army when I left school. I turned them down to join BPD."

"BPD was flattered, why do you think that they snapped you up so fast?" Vince remarked, smiling.

"What about the Bow?" Angela, Frankie and Rosa asked at the same time.

"Well the tale goes that Diana, the first of the Huntresses, was so talented that she could call upon a mystical bow to take down her prey. It was so powerful that no matter the size of the target or how far it was away, as long she could see it, she could hit it. One tale describes the Bow as made out of energy, another describes it as light. Some say it fired normal arrows, others say they were magic arrows. However, no-one since then has demonstrated that talent, so it has be written off as either a fanciful tale or an exaggeration." Jane replied slowly. "Did I miss anything Maur?" She asked.

"That matches with what I read. Regardless, we will have to call upon some senior Hunters to let them know what you can do." Maura added.

"How come I've never done it before?" Jane asked.

"Have you ever been in a situation where you needed something like it before?" Maura asked.

"Well no. I've been in numerous situations both as a Patrol Officer and a Detective, but in those situations I was armed so had no need of a magic bow." Jane replied.

"Exactly. Now you'll need to figure out how to do it at will, I expect it will involve practice." Maura said.

Just then a tall thin woman with a short dumpy man next to her approached the group.

"I apologise for interrupting Lady Rizzoli, but may I have a moment of your time?" The lady asked, addressing Jane and pointedly ignoring everyone else.

"Of course." Jane replied. "What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Thank you. My name is Patricia Newhaven and I am looking for a co-sponsor for a bill I want to put before the Council at the next session. I was wondering if you would be willing to meet me to discuss it further?" She asked.

Jane thought for a minute.

"Forgive me Lady Newhaven, I'm all at sixes and sevens at the moment. If you could let me have a draft copy of your proposal so I can read it at my leisure and then get back to you next week sometime?" Jane asked. Causing both Mura and Rosa to gasp.

"Of course. I will get my staff to send you a copy and I will look forward to hearing from you." Lady Newhaven replied. "Thank you for your time!" She said as she sailed off, the man trailing in her wake.

"Well done Jane! How did you know what to say?" Maura asked, astounded but impressed.

"I might not enjoy politics Maura, but that doesn't mean I'm ignorant. I was listening to how all these people address each other and remembered the advice Auntie Rosa gave me. Speaking of which, ow does she know where to send it?" Jane asked.

"She'll sent it to the Council who will place it in your Council office. Which reminds me, we need to get someone to man it for us. The Council will pay for it, but we will need to organise it." Rosa said. "Do you know anyone who might be interested" She asked.

"What about Tommy?" Jane asked. "He needs a job and despite his poor choice of friends, he would never voluntarily harm any of us." She added.

"Good thought. It's always best to keep that job in the family." Rosa replied.

"Who's Tommy?" Maura asked.

"My baby Brother. He is in prison at the moment for drunk driving and nearly killing a priest. Though he will be out on parole from next week. If we can keep him sober and away from those so called friends of his, he'll do well. He's a good kid but never had much of a chance." Jane replied.

"Right. You mentioned you had two Brothers." Maura remarked. "What about your Father, is he around?" She asked.

There was silence in their little group as Frankie, Angela and Rosa all tried to look away.

"Pop had an affair and left Ma over a year ago. Last I heard he was in Florida with his new girlfriend." Jane said quietly.

"Sorry Jane, I didn't know." Maura blushed and tried to turn away.

Jane wouldn't let her and tilted Mauras' chin until they were looking at each other again.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, you didn't know. Pop was always the least magically gifted in the family and the only one of us without a Talent. That made him resentful and eventually left us. Thankfully the house was in Ma's name, so we all pitched in sorted it out." Jane replied softly.

Just then Gethik came up with Kavanagh right behind him. Jane immediately got to her feet.

"You ok Rizzoli?" Kavanagh asked.

"We're all good Sir." Jane replied.

"I hear they found out first-hand what a hunter can do!" He remarked.

"They did. I'm sure that they didn't know what hit them." Maura added.

"Good. Now we've got people here taking statements so I think the best thing you can all do is go home. If we need to speak to you, I'll call round tomorrow." He said.

"I probably won't be there. Call me on my cell and I'll let you know where I am." Jane replied.

"You got it Rizzoli. Now as for you being on made unavailable, that has been withdrawn but I think you should use up some of that ridiculous amount of outstanding leave you have accrued. Take a week or two. That way you can take the time to figure out what you'll be doing." Kavanagh said before looking at Maura. "I take it you'll be taking some personal time too?" He asked.

"I intend to Lieutenant. I will arrange for cover until such time as a decision is made regarding the future." Maura replied.

"Then I'll let you get off. See you around ladies!" Kavanagh said, heading towards a group of uniforms.

"I'll get a car to take you and Dr Isles home Jane. We can then meet up tomorrow to go through all the bureaucratic paperwork that is to come." Gethik said.

"D'you mind if it just drops me at home to get some things before taking me on elsewhere?" Jane asked, sounding tired.

"It'll take you wherever you want Jane. Make your way up to the main entrance and a car will be waiting for you." Gethik replied, before heading away to make the arrangements.

Jane turned to Maura to ask her a question but was suddenly struck dumb. Maura however, knew exactly what Jane was going to ask. So she decided to save her fiancé's blushes.

"Jane, would you mind spending the night at my house again. I'm not sure if I want to be alone tonight." Maura said.

"Good idea. You should plan on being together at night from now on." Rosa said, smiling at her niece.

Jane just smiled, took Mauras' hand and the two of them went back to the entrance where a car was waiting for them. It stopped off at Janes' so she could pack a bag then onto Mauras' where the two exhausted women barely made it to bed before falling asleep.


End file.
